


Ascension: Book 3 - Apocalypse.

by the_13th_clan



Series: Ascension. [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becca Pramheda - Freeform, Bill Cadogan - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, Polis, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Second Dawn Bunker (The 100), The 100 Origin Story, The A.L.I.E Code, The Apocalypse, The Eligius Corporation, The Flame - Freeform, Viking Queen, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, the second dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_clan/pseuds/the_13th_clan
Summary: The third book in the Ascension Series.After the destruction of Mount Weather and her victory over The Shadow Bloods, Commander Lexa now mourns the loss of her Sky Warrior Clarke Griffin.Unbeknownst to Lexa, Clarke survived the fall of The Mountain and made the heartbreaking decision to remain dead to her people and the woman she loves.Carrying the shadow of her betrayal of The Clans, whilst under the influence of The Reaper Drug and unable to accept the black blood that now flows through her veins, Clarke seeks out a new life away from Polis.Her peaceful existsnce is short lived when invaders from across the ocean sail to the lands of The Thirteen Clans searching for a secret that's been hidden for over a century. With them they bring a dark warning of the end of days, an end to life itself.Wanheda must choose to either perish in the fires of what these invaders call Ragnarök or return to warn her people and try to mend the broken heart of her Heda.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Ascension. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749283
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Introduction.

The Grounder Clans had seen many wars over the years but none so prevalent than The War Of The Shadow Bloods.

Under one united Coaliton they had come together to face the wrath of those who dwelled inside of Mount Weather, those who had stolen the blood legacy of their Commanders in order to once again walk freely   
upon the the land.

Led by Commander Lexa, The Clans had spilled the black blood of The Maunon, driven these abominations back into the Mountain to meet with a dark destiny.

After The Mountain had taken the warrior, Clarke Kom Skaikru and turned her into the Shadow Blood known as Wanheda, they never once anticipated it would be her hand of fate that would bring their stronghold crashing down to nothing but rubble and dust.

Along with The Shadow Bloods, Wanheda remained trapped inside The Mountain after detonating a warhead marked to destroy The Clans of her people.  
She'd looked into the eyes of Commander Lexa, the woman she loved, and said her goodbyes. Her heart was broken but she knew her life was a small price to pay for keeping her people and her Heda safe.

As The Mountain crumbled around her she stood on the edge of a precipice admiring the world one last time. A mixture of sadness and contentment filled her heart. Clarke breathed deeply before falling from the ledge, through the mist, into the deep dark waters that flowed away from Mount Weather.

The Mountain had finally fallen, The Shadow Bloods were no more. Hundreds of lives were lost in the war, families were torn apart, hearts were shattered but through the sacrifice of Clarke Kom Skaikru peace now rested upon the lands of The Thirteen Clans. 

Yet, with all things in this life nothing is ever certain. A threat of ice and fire was now travelling across the seas to the lands of The Thirteen Clans.

Invaders with a shocking link to the past of The Clans came with a dark warning of the end of days. It would be unforgiving, unstoppable and utterly devastating.

This would be the catalyst that saw two broken hearts reunited and a battle to save the human race from utter annihilation.


	2. Falling.

Falling through nothing but empty space is a strange sensation. You feel the rush of air against your body as time ceases to exist, leaving only the last thought you held in your mind playing over and over again. For me it was her. It was always her. My Warrior Commander, my Lexa. She filled my senses, consumed me as I fell towards deaths cold embrace.

I hoped she'd stay strong for our people after I was gone, she was a Warrior Of Trikru as resilient as the tall tree's that sheltered her clan. Yet, Lexa had a gentle side to her nature. She felt more than most, but was rarely allowed to show it. Instead she saved what she held in her heart for the moments we shared in private. Her smile, her laughter, her tears offered to me alone and I accepted them with honour and humility.

Leaving her behind was hard but to some degree my death would be a blessing. To live after everything that had happened would bring a lifetime of complications not only for myself but my clan and my Commander.

The Mountain Men had turned my red blood black, forced me to do unspeakable things to my own kin and although they had stripped me of my free will, it still felt like I had betrayed those I once swore to protect and fight for. There was no longer a place in the world for the fallen warrior known as Wanheda. At least dying for my people was an honourable way to bow out of this existence.

As my body surged towards the river that flowed at the base of Philpott Dam, I breathed what was meant to be my last breath before hitting the ice cold water. The impact sent a painful shockwave through my bones as I found myself pulled into the undercurrent, unable to reach the surface. 

I gave in to this force of nature, allowed it to take me to its icy depths, my body crashing against the sharp rocks until I felt the last pocket of oxygen leave my lungs. I thought it was over, I was ready to find my peace, but it seemed as though death wasn't quite ready to lead me away from this life.

I broke the surface of the water and gasped for oxygen, struggling to breathe the bitter cold air into my lungs. The current of the river had finally steadied and had washed my beaten body onto a small rocky beach on between the territory of Mount Weather and the lands of Trikru.  
I fought hard to move, grasping the stones with what little energy I had left to pull my body out of the shallow water. The cold was unbearable, like daggers made of ice stabbing into my bones. I had survived the fall, survived the river, but winter was a cruel companion to those unprepared to face it's harsh nature.

My body had begun to seize up and freeze as I lay there amongst the rocks and snow. I felt my breathing slow, my warm breath turning to mist in the cold winter breeze. Fatigue has begun to overwhelm both my body and my spirit, I could no longer fight against it.

Yet, as my consciousness began to fade I heard footsteps crunching through the snow. The sound edged closer and closer, but I was unable to move, to see if this stranger was friend or foe. I focused my eyes as best as I could to finally I see a woman with long braided, blonde hair kneeling above me. A concerned look rested upon her face as she spoke.

"Can you hear me?" She said, the sound of her voice somewhat muted as I struggled to once again focus.

As she glanced over my body to check for injuries I knew she'd seen the colour of my blood. In the eyes of any Grounder that could now only mean one of three things, I was either a bearer of the sacred Nightblood of Becca Pramheda, a Shadow Blood who had escaped The Mountain or thirdly I was the one known as Wanheda, The Commander of Death and betrayer of The Thirteen Clans.

I feared that the sword she carried by her side would take me from this world, but instead I felt the warmth of her furs cover me as she continued to talk.

"Can you tell me who you are?" She pursued.

I looked up at her, conscious enough to hear her words and to make the decision to keep my identity hidden.

"I am no one," was my simple reply to this kind stranger who now held my life in her hands.


	3. The Blue Flame.

There was little recollection of anything after the stranger found me. She'd lifted me onto her horse and began to ride fast through the dense forest. Leaning against her body, I eventually gave in to the exhaustion that started to overwhelm me and blacked out.

All I remembered were my dreams that had swiftly turned into nightmares. I recalled flashes of that day The Mountain fell. Images of those I'd killed and the voice of Lieutenant Emerson echoing in my head, warning me of the consequences of my actions.

Destroying Mount Weather meant not only ending the lives of those who had murdered and enslaved my people but also the lives of the innocent. I saw the dead surrounding me, men, women and children all staring intensely at the one who's actions had taken them from this world. Their bloodied bodies moved closer and closer until all I felt was the sensation of being crushed alive. It was terrifying and utterly consuming.

I awoke abruptly, my body jolted upright as I gasped for air. My heart was beating so rapidly it felt as though it would burst from my chest. As I began to calm my breathing, my senses began to focus. I could feel the soft furs covering the bed I lay upon, the warm glow of candle light flickered around me, yet this was by far a safe haven.

I heard the rattle of a chain and felt the metal shackle clasped around my left wrist. My eyes adjusted to the light to see the sharp blade of a sword pointing directly at me. A long silence held heavy in the air as I froze, unsure of the intensions of its bearer. The stranger remained shadowed by the dim lighting as she finally spoke.

"Do you know why I'm holding this sword?" She said, seriously.

I nervously swallow and answered, "Because of the colour of my blood." 

"Then you understand my apprehension of having you here in my home. I know you're no Natblida. If The Order had found more of them after Lexa's ascension they would have be stationed in Polis during the conflict with The Maunon. The Commander is the only Nightblood that goes to war. So tell me Shadow Blood, are you the only one who escaped The Mountain or are there more of you?"

She spoke with utter disdain for my kind, but I was no kin of The Mountain Men, I was something else entirely. I cared not if the words I chose next would either save me or end my life. 

"My name is Clarke Kom Skaikru, The Shadow Blood known as Wanheda. Kill me if you wish, maybe it's all I deserve."

The woman moved into the light and searched my face, looking to see if I spoke the truth.

"They say Wanheda died in The Mountain, that she sacrificed herself for the honour of The Clans. Why should I believe your words?"

I looked her dead in the eyes before answering.

"Because there's not a person alive who would ever want to carry the burden of such a name, who would ever wish to have done and seen the things I have. They say I died with honour? For me I lost that honour the day I wielded my sword against my own people. As for my demise, it seems that even death has no place for Wanheda."

The wary stranger found no falsehood in my words only truth and sorrow now carried by a broken warrior.  
After her sword was lowered and I was released from my chains, a certain amount of trust now beginning to build between us.

Her name was Niylah. This kind soul of The Woods Clan had kept me under her watchful eye for days as I remained unconscious in her home. She was the proprietor of a trading post between the villages of TonDC and Xandria.

As with so many of her Clan she had taken up arms against The Mountain in the Battle For Trikru, but she was no trained killer. Niylah was a trader and a healer, skills she had been taught by her mother and father who had both been taken by The Mountain Men.

After The Clans won The Battle for Trikru, Niylah had spent days attending to the injured until those that could be saved were on the road to recovery. As she stood in solitude on the outskirts of TonDC, taking a moment away from the blood and death of her people, she watched as The Mountain crumbled to dust in the distance. Niylah knew it was finally over, that the terror of Mount Weather had ended.

It was at that point she took her horse and rode home. She felt that her decision not to remain in TonDC was a selfish one, but I could tell the gruesome reality of war had weighed heavy for this gentle soul of forest.

Sitting under the warm furs of the bed, I listened intently to her words. Each time I attempted to move I struggled, my body sore from all it had endured. Niylah handed me a cup of water and urged me to be still.

"You have broken bones, cuts so deep I struggled to stem the bleeding and the rest of your body is beaten blue. You need to rest, Clarke. Give yourself time to heal."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

She offered me a humble smile.

"Because despite what you think of yourself, you saved us. Those that have passed by this trading posts over the last few days, speak of our victory, of the one who fought with The Commander, who gave her life for her people."

I sighed in discontent, "They martyred me, the Shadow  
Blood who knew the only honour left was to die for those she'd betrayed. It would be a different story if The Clans knew I were still alive."

Niylah frowned, "I know what they said about you when I was in TonDC, that you led The Reaper army against us, that you were a Shadow Blood under the sway of The Mountain. I've seen what The Reaper Drug does to people, how cruel it is. You deserve forgiveness."

I bowed my head, unable to accept such kindness. For me forgiveness was a luxury I felt I wasn't worthy of.

"The Mountain made me into a monster, Niylah. I can't face the repercussions of that. It's better for my people if they believe I am lost to them. Let them have their martyr, let Clarke Kom Skaikru remain dead."

Niylah did her best to understand and agreed to respect my wishes and keep my secret. She could see the pain my past had caused me and knew my resolve in the matter would not waiver.

Over the past week I'd remained in her home as she resumed the day to day business of her trading post. The door to her personal quarters remained locked to prevent any over curious patrons wandering in from the trading area. I felt safe with Niylah and for the first time in my life there were no expectations of me. 

I took this opportunity to rest, to allow my body to heal and in time I hoped the scars left on both my mind and my heart would also begin to fade.

Before Niylah even told me, I knew that she carried her own demons after the war.  
During The Battle For Trikru, as she helped to take the injured warriors from the battlefield to safety, she had the misfortune of being faced with what remained of her father. The Mountain had turned him into a Reaper, made a monster of the man who raised her from childhood. Niylah was forced to take his life to protect those she was attempting to save. It was a cruel twist of fate that now haunted her.

I knew that Niylah had the opportunity to reconcile her deeds in The Battle For Trikru when news had reached us that a ceremony was to be held in Polis. It was to honour the victory over Mount Weather and those that were lost to war. I insisted that Niylah attend, to honour her father and mother and maybe find some peace out of all of the death we had endured.

During her absence I spent the time reading old books in an attempt to distract my mind. I knew I still had to rest but after being confined to bed for over a week I was beginning to get cabin fever. So, I took the opportunity to stretch my legs and move wander into the main room now that the trading post was closed.

I walked over to the locked door that led out into the woods and stood in front of it. It was so tempting to just open the door and stride out into the world, but I knew that leaving the sanctuary of the trading post wasn't an option, I couldn't risk being seen. Instead I pressed my hand against it as though I could feel the energy of the outside world. It called to me, she called to me like an unseen force pulling me back into her embrace.

I did all I could to resist this yearning as my mind constantly plagued me with thoughts of those I loved and left behind. It was worst that any physical pain but I had made this decision with my head not my heart and I needed to stand by it.

I chose to distract myself with more books, old journals, maps any literature to occupy my mind, before Niylah returned home from the ceremony in Polis.

Three days had passed by since my Trikru friend had left. She entered the room and smiled as she walked over to see how I was feeling, noticing the stack of books and papers.

"You've been busy," she grinned.

"Busy not going crazy," I smiled back.

She sat on the edge of the bed near to me, her demeanour somewhat changed as though she'd found some solace during her visit to The Capital.

"You look different," I mentioned 

"Lets just say Polis was cathartic. We need to talk,"  
Niylah mysteriously replied.

She pulled a pouch from her pocket filled with powder and sprinkled it onto a nearby candle. I watched with fascination as the flame turned blue.

"Twenty days. One for every year of your life," she spoke.

I looked at her in confusion, "I don't follow."

She turned to me with a knowing smile.

"That's how long the fire on the top of Polis Tower will burn blue in honour of you, Clarke. The Commander declared this tribute to you and Skaikru as she spoke of your deeds."

I felt a wave of regret and sorrow and it must have shown.

"She loved you, didn't she?" Niylah softly asked.

"Yes," I replied as I felt the tears in my eyes.

"And you loved her back?" She contiuned.

"I did... I do, with all of my heart."

"Then why would you choose this path? Surely what you both share can overcome any adversity?" Niylah pursued.

I swallowed my pain and stemmed my tears before answering, "I chose this because I love her. My presence complicates her life and her leadership"

"You never gave her a choice, Clarke. The Commander I saw in Polis stood strong for her people, but she had the same look in her eyes that you have now. Sorrow fills her heart as it fills yours. It's not too late to return home."

I looked directly at her, my voice full of resolve, "Niylah, I stand by my decision. What's done is done."


	4. Sunrise.

Even though she cocontinued to struggle to understand, Niylah respected my decision to remain lost to my loved ones.

Over the following weeks my strength returned as my injuries healed. I had spent the day light hours hidden away in the trading post but as soon as the sun faded to night, Niylah would walk with me in open air of the forest. I knew eventually this would not be enough to quell my nomadic nature.

One morning before dawn broke I awoke from a nightmare with no desire to return back to my haunted sleep. I got dressed and wandered to Niylah's room. Peering through her bedroom door, I watched a she slept so peacefully. Not wishing to disturb her slumber, I gently closed the door and moved quietly into the main trading post room.

I desperately needed to clear my mind so I unchained the door to breathe in some fresh air. The cold air hit my lungs, the scent of pine filled my senses. Something so simple felt like such freedom.

I stepped outside and cautiously wandered over to the stables to spend some time with the horses. I missed my steed, loosing her in the Reaper attack when Mount Weather captured me was still upsetting. She'd been my companion for five years, it broke my heart that she was killed in such a brutal way.

The decision I made next would change my situation for good. I needed to clear my mind, unable to face another day hidden behind closed doors. Knowing that dawn was about to break, I saddled one of Niylah's horses and decided to ride to a nearby hill to watch my first sun rise since The Mountain had taken me prisoner.

My body still ached but it was worth the pain, to once again be riding across the land. I covered my face with a scarf and kept my head hooded to hide my identity should I pass anyone in the woods.

After about twenty minutes I reached the foot of small a hill. Leaving my horse tethered to a tree I began to steadily walk up the gradual incline to the top. I'd made it just in time to see the sun emerge from the horizon, rays of golden light illuminating the landscape. It was so beautiful.

I sat upon the cold ground for a while, taking in this breathless view. For the first time in a while I felt happy, no nightmares, no sorrow, just peace. It brought me back to simpler times, before war overshadowed my life, before I fell apart.

As the sun moved past the horizon I took a deep breath, savouring the last remnants of this peaceful moment, before making my way down the hill back to my horse.

When she came into view I saw two men with Trikru tattoos standing by her. They were clearly looking for the owner of the steed. My heart sank at the prospect of being recognised. Making sure my face was still covered I cautiously approched them.

"Is this your horse?" They questioned.

I simply nodded as I began to untether her.

"Are you Trikru? You don't look like Trikru. State your clan name," they pursued suspiciously.

My heart began to beat rapidly at the confrontation. I lowered my head and pointed at the scarf that was wrapped around my nose and mouth, indicating that I was unable to speak.

"Someone cut out your tongue, stranger or are you hidding that face of yours for a reason?"  
One of the men asked as he moved his hand to pull the scarf away from my face.

I swiftly grabbed his hand, breaking his wrist and knocked him to the ground with an elbow to the face.   
The other man attacked, delivering a blow with his fist to my ribs that were still in the process of healing. I reeled backwards, clutching at my side as the pain knocked me nauseous. Pulling dagger from my jacket, I swiftly threw it at the man who was now rushing towards me. It hit him in the leg, embedding itself deep into his flesh, instantly dropped him to the ground.

I pulled myself onto my horse and galloped as fast as I could away from the Trikru men, all the time checking I wasn't being followed. Each reverberation from my horses hooves upon the ground sent pain shooting through my body. I thought I was about to pass out until I saw the trading post in the distance. Niylah stood outside looking on as I approached. I knew I'd made a mistake riding out that morning, but for what it was worth I'd do it all over again to see that beautiful sunset, to find a moment of peace.

By the look on Niylah's face it seemed she was both concerned and angered by my actions. As she helped me to walk back inside, she sat me down in my room and attended to the aftermath of my skirmish.  
Niylah fetched ice from outside of the trading post and pressed it to the blue welt that had begun to form over my ribs.

"What were you even thinking?" She said in frustration.

I winced in pain, "I needed to breathe, I needed to see the sunrise,."

She sighed, "Taking off solo in the middle of Trikru territory, not your smartest move, Clarke."

I attempted to make light of the situation,  
"I never said I was smart. Bold maybe, but not smart."

Niylah rolled her eyes, "Definitely bold. I hope the sunrise was worth the unwanted attention and breaking these ribs once again."

I smiled through the pain, "Every second of it."

She shook her head at me as the faintest of grins played on her lips. She was right, it wasn't smart and if those Trikru men had seen my face, no doubt they would have recognised The Skaikru Warrior who was meant to be dead. Yet, this brief taste of freedom sparked a yearning that I knew in my heart would never leave me.

I broke the silence between us, "Niylah..."

She stopped me before I could continue.

"You don't have to say it, I know, I've always known. I see it in your eyes every day. There was never a part of me that thought you'd stay for good."

I broke eye contact, feeling a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Niylah contiuned to look at me, sympathetic to my plight.

"Don't be. Staying locked away for the rest of your life is no way to live. Where will you go?" She asked.

I leaned over and took one of Niylah's maps from the side of my bed. I unrolled it and pointed at an area next to the sea that showed a beach with standing stones upon it.

"Here, to the east. Lexa once told me this is where she believed Luna Kom Floukru had fled to, that there was a clan who lived away from the rule of Polis."

Niylah looked over the map.

"I've seen these stones. This place is viewed with much superstition. There's stories of boats going missing in these waters never to be seen again.  
For as long as I could remember, there has always been rumours amongst our people of mysterious lost clans that stay hidden away from the rest of us.  
If one of them is there then they've concealed themselves well and may not take kindly to unwanted guests."

Her words spooked me for a moment, but I knew this was the right path to take. Wanted or unwanted, I needed to seek out a new life for myself far away from the heartbreak of the past.


	5. Journey To The Standing Stones.

As I waited for the rest of my injuries to heal, Niylah helped me to make all of the preparations I needed for my journey to The Standing Stones. She gave me one of her horses, weapons, food and a guide to the most secure route to my destination.

On the day of my departure I felt such sadness at leaving a woman I now considered to be family. She was one of the most kindhearted people I'd ever met, selfless and humble. We hugged each other tightly before I left, tears welling in our eyes.

"I owe you my life, Niylah Kom Trikru."

She pulled away and smiled.

"I hope you find your peace Clarke Kom Skaikru. There will always be a place for you here if you need it."

I nodded humbly as I replied, "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Climbed onto my horse, I urged her forward, leaving behind the sanctuary of the trading post and my sister of The Woods Clan. The ride to The Standing Stones took a few days. I was glad that Niylah's guide helped me avoid any villages on the way, yet I was always mindfull to keep my head hooded, my face covered and my eyes low.

I reached the beach where the stones stood to find it empty of human life. There was an eerie mist that hung in the air above the water as light snow began to fall. Tethering my horse to a tree, I wandered around the area to seek out any hint that a clan of people dwelled near here. I found nothing.

As night rolled in, the air grew colder. I made a fire in the middle of the stone circle and decided to eat before contemplating what to do next. I felt disheartened, but knew I would widen my search in the morning around the shore.

The heat from the fire was welcomed as the snow still fell around me. I watched as the flames danced, hypnotized by them. I thought of the flame on Polis Tower and how Lexa had changed the colour of it to blue to honour my death. It was a bold statement and also a great honour for my clan, but it was also Lexa's way of telling the world she was hurting. I know because I felt it too. There wasn't a second that went by I didn't want to just ride back to Polis to see her, to mend our hearts. Standing by my decision to leave my life behind was becoming an increasingly heavy burden to bear.

I needed a distraction from that which haunted my mind and as the night grew colder, I decided that collecting more wood to increase the size of the fire would be a welcome task to occupy myself with.

After collecting a stack of more firewood from a ring of unusual looking pine trees, I placed some onto the fire and settled back down to prepare for sleep. As the wood began to catch, the pine needles started to turn the flames green. It sparked my attention at first as I fed the flames more of the pine to maintain it's green glow, until the novelty wore off and I gave in to the call of sleep.

It wasn't the dawn light that awoke me from underneath the thick furs I was so warmly wrapped up in, but the noise of something or someone breaking the surface of the water. Out of the cold, dark waters they came like shadows striding towards land.

I swiftly reached for my sword, clutching onto it tightly but it mattered not, there were too many of them all armed with harpoons and daggers. As I slowly got to my feet they began to surrounded me. One of them approched, removing the breathing apparatus that covered his face.

"Lower your sword and state your business," he demanded.

I did what was requested of me.

"My name is Clarke Kom Skaikru and I seek sanctuary."

He stepped even closer to me in an attempt to intimidate me

"There is no sanctuary here, Skaikru. Leave before we feed you to the monsters that live in these waters."

I faced him never once flinching at his warning. 

"Curious how these monsters you speak of have not eaten you as of yet?" I said sarcastically.

I watched as he backed down before I continued.

"Don't try to intimidate me with your fables. I've seen the real monsters that dwell in this world why do you think I stand here now asking you for sanctuary?"

He looked at the others before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Skaikru but there's no help I can offer you for your demons."

It was as clearly they did not trust me, that it wouldn't be just words I'd have to use to sway their minds. I put the blade of my sword to my hand, sliced into it and held my palm aloft.

"If you won't help then take me to the Natblida known as Luna. Tell her I understand the curse of her blood."

They watched as the black blood dripped from my hand onto the ground. It had peaked their curiosity and intrigue. One of the others present whispered to the man and handed him a small bottle of liquid. 

Reluctantly he handed me the bottle.

"After you drink this there's no way back, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Choose wisely."

I paused for a brief second before drinking the whole bottle in one go. It tasted bitter like a strong spirit and in less than a minute of consuming it I began to feel dizzy. I could no longer stand, dropping to one knee as I tried to fight the effects of whatever drug I'd taken.

It was futile.

As my body slipped to the ground my world turned to darkness. I was either about to die or somehow find my way to this Lost Clan and the one they called Luna.


	6. A New Life.

A few hours had passed before I awoke. My head throbbed as I opened my eyes to find myself laying upon the floor inside a darkened room. Aside from a jug of water and a cup, the room was completly empty. It felt more like a prison cell than a sanctuary for those who wished to leave the world behind. 

I refrained from drinking the water, unsure of what it could be laced with and stood to o my feet. Walking over to the door, I attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. I banged my fists upon it in order to get the attention of whom ever was on the other side.  
It wasn't long before I could hear the rattle of a chain dropping to the ground and the bolts to the door being unlocked. I backed away to allow the door to open.

A man and a woman entered the room and approached me.

"Put these around your wrists," the woman uttered sternly as she handed me a set of shackles.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"This only works in your favour if you comply, Skaikru." She sarcastically said.

Reluctantly I took the shackles from her and clasped them around my wrists, locking them together.

They led me out of the room through an industrial looking corridor. The smell of the sea lingered heavy in the air. We reached a set of metal stairs and ascended until I began to feel a fresh breeze blowing from an open doorway at the top of the staircase.

Moving out into the open I was shocked to find that I was no longer on land but was now standing upon what remained of an old oil rig in the middle of the ocean.

They walked me over to a woman who stood flanked by four other Grounders. She was strikingly beautiful, her long mane of hair blowing in the cold wind as though she commanded the elements themselves. She studied every facet of my body language as I approached, a warriors tactic. I knew who she was before she even spoke.

"They tell me you are a Natblida, Daughter Of The Sky?" she queried.

I wished to remain truthful to avoid any conflict.

"My blood is a complicated situation. The Men Of The Mountain caused this. It's a curse I never asked for."

She moved closer to me with a knowing smile upon her lips.

"From birth I never asked for mine either. It seems both of us share this curse, Clarke Kom Skaikru. My name is Luna, we have much to discuss you and I."

I spent hours talking with Luna under the watchful eyes of her guards. I spoke of the events that had transpired after The Conclave, Lexa's ascension, The War Of The Shadow Bloods, my abduction and the reasons as to why my red blood now flowed black. Luna had listened intensely to every word spoken in order to understand why I had made the decision to seek her out.

After she was convinced of my honesty, I was released from my shackles and she guided me to her private quarters. She poured us both a drink and asked her guards to wait outside.

"You've come a long way, Skaigada," she said with compassion.

I felt a shiver at the mention of the name I use to be known by before Wanheda overshadowed it.

"I've not been called by that name for some time."

"Well, Wanheda seems to belong to the person you're trying to lay to rest and if I'm honest it's a little dramatic for my taste. These warmongers do enjoy throwing around such theatrical titles, don't you think?" 

Luna joked as she successfully began to put my mind at ease. I smiled back at her as she continued.

"We don't pass judgement on your past here. Those who have found their way to this sanctuary have done so for many reasons but we all share a common purpose. Here we live in peace, we contribute in whatever way we can to sustain our way of life and we do not tolerate violence. If you truley feel you can no longer walk in the world you were born in then there is a place for you here, Clarke."

I knew that I needed to begin again, to let my old life fade away.

"I'd be honoured if you and your people would allow me to stay."

Luna offered me her arm and I clasped it with my own in respect. 

"Understand one thing, Clarke, this new start won't be easy. It can be tough out here in the middle of the ocean, both physically and mentally. You can't always outrun the nightmares that plague your mind. That's the real challenge you now face and trust me when I say, those demons you carry will fight you every step of the way."

I heeded her wise words, knowing that I would have to work hard external and internally to make this new life for myself.

After our initial meeting, Luna spent time introducing me to her people and showing me around their home. There were individuals here from every clan and every background, a community of around fifty people all working together in harmony. They welcomed me with open arms, without judgment and all that was asked of me was to help with the day to day tasks of everyday life.

I had my own room inside of this industrial refuge, my own piece of a humble life and it wasn't long before it began to feel like home.

By day I helped to haul fish from the ocean and by night I once again began to spend time drawing and sketching. It was thereputic to lose myself in my artwork and to offer my drawings to those around me as a gesture of thanks. Life felt as though it was finding a balance.

It was only my dreams which still burdened me and the moments my mind drifted to Lexa. I awoke one night unable to find any rest and made my way outside to breathe in the sea air. As I sat looking up at the stars a voice sounded from behind me.

"You still don't sleep much, Skaigada."

I turned to see Luna as she sat down beside me.

"You weren't wrong about those demons," I replied.

"Is it the deeds you've done or the people you miss that haunt you?" She asked.

"A little of both," I solemnly answered.

"War twists us into something we never wanted to be, until all that's left of our humanity is broken shadows of the good that once was. A man by the name of Tobias told me that. He was an Ice Nation warrior who fought under the rule of King Theo. During The Great War Of Azgeda he looked over the battlefield at the unnecessary loss of life and declared to never raise his sword again. He left everything behind and much like the rest of us found his way here."

I was intrigued by Luna's story, "Where is he now?"

Her eyes glazed as she spoke of this man she seemed to admire so much

"He passed away not long ago. Tobias had become our leader but he was more like a father to us all. A man raised in violence that still had a heart of peace, he taught us all so much. After his death I was asked to guide our people. Every day I miss him. It's not wrong to allow those we've lost to occupy our thoughts, but we must be mindful not to allow them to consume us."

I turned my gaze back to the stars.

"Even if you know you've broken not only your heart but their's also?" I asked in sorrow.

Luna smiled, "You will find a way, Clarke."

She stood to her feet and paused to speak,  
"No matter what the circumstance I know Lexa would wish you peace."

And with that she walked away.

I'd never told Luna that I'd fallen in love with Lexa, but as with most things she already knew from how I spoke of her from time to time. Like Lexa she was wise beyond her years, a mindful leader with a spirit as illuminating as the stars that burned in the sky.


	7. Invasion.

As the months rolled by I began to feel as though I'd truly found my home with Luna's clan. I worked hard to provide food for our people and with her help, I had found my peace in meditation.

The people here had accepted my blood, some even calling me Skai Natblida. Through them I had also started to find an acceptance of the black blood that now flowed in my veins. It was another step closer to finding my equilibrium.

Slowly, the seasons began to change. The warmer temperatures of spring felt like a blessing after such a cold and tumultuous winter. I began to feel such prospect for the times ahead, but that feeling wasn't destined to last.

On that fateful day, the day everything began to change once again, I'd spent the afternoon outside teaching the children how to mend fishing nets. I noticed that one of them had become distracted. She'd wandered off over to the edge of the upper platform of the oil rig and stood staring out towards the horizon. Leaving the others to continue with their task, I walked over to her.

"Astrid! What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

"Ships! In the distance. Look!" She pointed.

My eyes met the thing that had caught her attention. She was right. Sailing out of the misty horizon were about twenty vessels all heading towards our location. Panic filled my senses.

"Find Luna! Fast as you can!"

I knew they weren't from any of The Clans. They approached from open water, from distant lands. A part of me had always wondered if others on this planet had survived Praimfaya, now that question had been answered.

It wasnt long before Luna rushed over accompanied by her guards. She looked out at the ships that sailed ever closer to our home, concern resting upon her face. Pulling an old telescope from her belt she did her best to assess the situation.

"I count twenty five large vessels, all with sails and engine power. Where ever they came from they're moving fast," she observed.

"How many people will a fleet that size carry?" I asked.

Luna lowered the telescope, "Around forty people per ship so at least a thousand."

I was shocked by the numbers.

"How can we be sure of their intensions?" I nervously asked.

Luna stared back out to the ocean.

"You don't carry that amount of people to distant shores without a reason. This is not a journey of discovery, this is an invasion," She firmly stated.

We could hardly believe this was happening. Luna was convinced the people aboard those ships had hostile intensions. We couldn't take any chances with the safety of our people.

At the rate their ships travelled towards us there would be no time to evacuate everyone off the rig, the access lift was too small and too slow. Luna ordered power to the lift to be shut down and any stair access on the lower levels to be blocked. If these unwanted visitors were indeed seeking a confrontation then they would have to scale the oil rig to fight us.

There was an armoury on the rig that was secured and guarded twenty-four seven, built and stocked with weapons for emergencies only. It seemed the day had arrived to once again take up arms much to our dismay.

Those who could fight were asked to do so. The elders took the children deep into the maze of the oil rig to keep them safe. Oil was washed around the metal edges of upper platform to create both a slippy and flammable barrier should any of these unwanted guests reach the top. Warriors were positioned in key points of attack and defence as we watched the ships begin to slow their approach.

I stood side by side with Luna, sword gripped tightly in my hand, looking to her for guidance.

"What are they doing? Why are they slowing down?" I asked, unfamiliar with nautical warfare.

"Their ships are too large to come any closer. If they wish to board the rig then they'll have to approach on smaller boats," Luna informed me.

She wasn't wrong. Within minutes of the ships haulting, smaller vessels were dispatched in our direction. Luna's eyes remained transfixed on the situation through the lense of her telescope. She broke her gaze when she saw what we all feared.

"They have weapons. Swords, arrows, axes, spears..." Luna paused mid sentence.

"What is is? What do you see?" I urged her to contiune.

Luna lowered the telescope. A look of dread rested upon her face as she answered me.

"... Guns. They have guns."

My heart sank. There were no powerful firearms on the oil rig only harpoons and the traditional weapons of The Grounder Clans. If these invaders made it onto our home, it would be the end of us all.

We watch as the smaller boats reached the bottom of the oil rig. One by one they climbed, higher and higher towards us. With their weapons strapped tightly to their backs, they moved with determination and strength.

Our archers took their aim, firing their arrows down through the interwoven metal structure in an attempt to stop as many invaders as possible, but there were just too many of them.

As the first wave of them reached the upper platform Luna ordered the archers to set alight the oil. It immediately burst into flames, creating a barrier of fire, halting their access.

For a time we thought we had the upper hand, but we underestimate the resolve of the men and women that waited patiently for the flames to die down to continue their attack. As soon as the fire cooled they began to move, climbing onto the platform in droves.

We surrounded the edge, slicing at as many as possible as they clambered up. All it took was a few to make it through, before more and more followed. We were outnumbered and fighting a loosing battle.

Side by side with Luna I stood covered in the blood of my enemies, fighting them back until all I could see were the dead bodies of our fallen warriors. We were surrounded and defeated.

Eight of us stood back to back, our swords poised as the invaders circled us. Through the crowd a voice called out in a language we did not understand. A pathway was made through our attackers as a man made his way closer to us. He motioned for his warriors to lower their weapons and pointed at the access lift. One of his people approched it and began looking over the box that supplied power to it from the solar panels. Within seconds he'd reconnected the power and activated the lift.

No one spoke, only the sound of the ocean and the whirling of the lift, as it motioned closer, could be heard. We kept out weapons raised, unsure of what was to be our fate and of who or what would emerge from that lift.

As it thudded to a halt, we waited nervously for the doors to open. My palms were sweating, my heart pounded in my chest. It felt like this was it, the end of this new life that I had only just begun.


	8. The Viking Queen.

The doors slid open with a screech. From inside of the lift a man and a woman armed with spears stepped out into the open. They positioned themselves on either side of the doorway as a third person emerged.

She was a few years older than me, dressed in metal and leather armour. Grey furs drapped down the left side of her shoulder as she stridded forward with her head held high. Her auburn hair lit up like fire as the sun caught it's glow, it was clear this mysterious woman was a person of great importance.

She looked at the eight of us as we continued to stand in defence, holding our weapons. I wasn't sure if she respected us or thought we were fools. Glancing over at the man who seemed to be one of her Generals, she nodded at him. In an instant he ordered those around us to take our weapons and force us to our knees.

"HVEM ER DIN LEDER!" Her General shouted, but not one of us understood his words.

When no one answered, he struck one of our warriors across the face.

The woman stood in silence for a moment before finally speaking.

"They do not speak with a Nordic tongue. Maybe they understand only English? Which one of you is the leader here?" The woman questioned.

We all kept our silence.

She motioned for one of her warriors to put his sword to the throat of one of our own. When she was met with only more silence, her warrior slit the man's throat.

"AI NA FRAG YU OP!" Luna growled as she stood to her feet to confront their leader. The woman's warriors held her back.

"So you do have a voice. Maybe English would be better to avoid confusion or I may assume you want to kill me," she replied sarcastically.

"What do you want from us?" Luna spoke in anger.

The woman took from her pocket an old leather bound journal with a triangle embossed upon it. Opening one of the pages she pointed at crude sketch of our coastline and our lands.

"We seek a city inland from these waters, where there once stood a great tower," she spoke.

Luna frowned, "You're here to invade!"

"We're here to survive what's coming. You have no idea what is about to happen, the devastation that now descends upon this world."

As I listened to her warning I saw the sun light glint off a silver locket that hung around her neck. Upon it was etched a symbol we were all so familiar with, the sacred infinity sign of The Commanders. Both fear and intrigue filled my senses.

The woman began to tell us who they were and why they were now her. Her name was Queen Freya of Nordica, she was the leader of all that remained of the people from the lands of Scandinavia after Praimfaya had scorched the Earth.

Much like ourselves they had reverted back to the old ways, living in a clan based society under the rule of either a King or Queen. These fierce warriors looked as though not a single thing in this world could frighten them, but as Freya spoke of what was to come I could see fear flash in their eyes.

"Our legends talk of the world being consumed by fire and water, of the death of the Gods. This legend is about to become a reality." she warned.

"You attacked us, killed my people why should we believe your words?" Luna questioned.

"These are desperate times. I've sailed what's left of my people though treacherous waters to find that which will save us. We didn't believe the stories we were hearing from as far as The Middle East. People getting sick from the air they were breathing, of toxic rain falling from the sky or of a wave of fire rolling on the horizon. When the black rain fell upon our lands, burning our flesh and killing our people we knew this was no myth. So you see, time is running out for all of us," Freya warned.

From the corner of my eye I saw a group of her warriors appear, their weapons held against our elders and our children. They had found our people.  
I saw Luna's heart sink as Freya's eyes widened at this new opportunity presented to her.

"Take the children down to the boats," she ordered.

We looked on in horror as the few children that lived on the rig were led to the lift and taken away. Freya turned to face us.

"Don't look so concerned, despite what you assume of me, I'm no child killer. Lead us to what we seek and when the time comes, when Ragnarök descends, there will be a place for you and the children of your clan in the sanctuary of The Second Dawn," she vowed.

Her words were foreboding and cryptic. She spoke of Polis and about the end of days. That the key to surviving this second Praimfaya they called Ragnarök, lay within the walls of our Capital. Maybe they would let a chosen few of us live, but if Queen Freya was indeed truthful about what was to come, this would mean an invasion on Polis and war for the rest of our people.

The Queen waited for Luna to answer and when she finally did it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I know of no such city that still stands," replied Luna.

She was also aware that Polis would be under siege as soon as The Queen and her army entered The Capital.

An eerie silence surrounded us, until Freya calmly spoke, "So be it."

She reached for the locket that hung around her neck and opened it. From inside she took out a small object and held it up to show us. I recognised it instantly. It was an identical copy of The Flame, the most sacred Grounder relic that now resided the back of Lexa's neck.

Within seconds her General dragged one of our elders over to his Queen and pushed him to the ground. Freya took a hold of his head and activated The Flame.

"Ascende superius!" She whispered to it.

The Queen pushed it against the man's neck and watched as it burrowed underneath his flesh.  
He screamed in agony as it attempted to attach itself to his mind, but he was no Natblida, the blood that ran in his veins was not compatible with the A.I module. Red blood ran from his eyes and ears as Freya's version of The Flame turned on him. Then suddenly silence as his dead body fell to the floor.

Freya pulled the A.I unit from his neck and deactivated It, "Quia nunc vale."

We were horrified by what we'd witnessed.

"Who's next?" She asked, unfazed by her actions.

I looked at Luna, willing to take the chance that this version of The Flame would be compatible with the blood of The Natblidas. Freya was clearly using it as a weapon, if she attempted to use it on either me or Luna, we had the opportunity to take away her weapon. 

Luna shook her head at me, understanding what I was preparing to do, but before I could make my move we heard the rest of the elders call out in unison.

"OSO GONPLEI STE ODON!" They shouted.

Each of them grabbed the weapons from the warriors that were guarding them and attacked, causing a diversion. 

"GYON AU! LOM OP, POLIS!" One of them shouted at Luna, telling her to escape to warn Polis of the coming threat.

In the confusion Luna swiftly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. The rest of her warriors fought to the death to give us time to make the leap that could have killed us. It was a risk, but better to die trying.


	9. Escape.

We plummeted from the oil rig into the ocean. The impact of the water from such a height knocked all of the air from my lungs, making it difficult to reach the surface. 

Before I knew it I was grabbed from the water and pulled aboard a small motorized boat. I gasped for air as the man held me over the side with a gun pointed at the back of my head. I heard a click as the Nordic Warrior yelled at me in his native tongue. Closing my eyes I waited for him to eventually pull the trigger.  
It never came.

Luna had boarded the boat, swiftly disarmed him and put a dagger through his heart. She threw his body overboard just as the boats behind us opened fire.

"Stay low, were not dying here today," Luna ordered.

As she took control of the boat, I moved to the stern and used the man's gun to return fire on the invaders. Those whom I didn't kill were left behind as we sped away from the place that had become my sanctuary. Our people were either captured or dead, our home was no longer safe.

After we made it to the shore, we rigged the boat to sail back out to sea. Hopefully, it would add a little confusion to others who may be on their way to our location.

I stood by Luna's side as she watched the boat speed away.

"You know what it'll mean if we walk back into Polis after everything that's happened?" She said.

"Yes. The coward and the traitor return to face the wrath of The Clans. Not that it'll matter if The Nordic Queen speaks the truth," I answered.

"So, we just hope Lexa's Coaliton accepts us back with open arms, that they won't demand retribution past deeds?" Luna questioned.

I turned to look at her, "They won't, not if we have confirmation of Freya's warning."

Luna seems confused, "How?"

"Arkadia. There's tech there that may help and someone who can find answers and solutions fast," I spoke with confidence.

The thought of returning to Arkadia and Polis filled me with utter dread. I would have to face Skaikru and The Clans, look my mother in the eyes and ask for her forgiveness and stand before the woman I loved after she believed I had died in The Mountain.  
It seemed there was little choice in the matter, knowing what we all now faced.

Luna guided us to a small coastal Floukru village where she still had connections with The leader there. Chief Aila had known Luna and her brother, Aten since they were children and had sympathized with Luna's decision not to fight in the conclave despite what the rest of her people thought.

We told her of the coming invasion and of the threat of this disaster Queen Freya called, Ragnarök. She sent riders to warn the rest of the Floukru villages of the imminent danger and with orders to hold back any attackers from the coastline for as long as possible.

Aila provided us with her fastest horses for the journey ahead and prepared her people for what was to come.   
It was hard for Luna to leave knowing that it would be The Clan she was born into who would be the first of The Coalition to face Queen Freya. The clan of Floukru would fight with strength but ultimately they would outnumbered against The Nordic Armies. With heavy hearts we said our sorrowful goodbyes and honoured the duty that now lay before us.

The ride to Arkadia took a few days, stopping only to rest the horses. We reached the lands of Skaikru as the midday sun blazed across the landscape. In the distsnce I could see the silhouette of The Ark, it's metallic, arched structure reaching into the sky. My heart began to race, anxious of once again stepping onto the lands of my people.

As we paused for a moment, Luna could see I felt apprehensive of what we were about to do. 

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked.

I inhaled deeply before exhaling.

"Ready to return from the dead?... I've never been so afraid of living than I am right now," my voice quivered

My Floukru companion held out her arm to me as a gesture unity. I grasped it tightly with my own as a look of determination blazed in Luna's eyes.

"Together, Skai Natblida. We do this together!"

She spoke with a strength I needed to hear, to know that I wasn't alone.

I nodded in response before we urged our horses onwards towards the place I was born, the place that had mourned the death of Clarke Kom Skaikru.


	10. Return To Arkadia.

As we cautiously approached the gates to Arkadia, the guards in the watch towers trained their arrows upon us.

"State your business!" One of them shouted.

"We request an audience with Abby Kom Skaikru." I replied.

"And you are?" He questioned.

"You don't recognise me do you, Miller? Have I really changed so much in the past four months?"  
I asked him, hoping some familiarity of who I was would spark his memory.

I watched as he glared at me, unsure of this stranger using his name and then it hit him. Miller looked on in shock and confusion, unable to process the image of the woman before him.

"This can't be..." he stammered as I interrupted his bewilderment.

"Open the gates I need to speak with my mother."

Miller immediately called for the gates to be opened and allowed us to ride into the Skaikru compound. 

Luna and I cautiously rode past the people of my clan, their eyes upon us, stunned by my presence. I heard my name being spoken in disbelief as I felt a nervous energy begin to take a hold of me.

"Hold your head up high, Skaigada. Ste yuj," Luna said, keeping me in check.

It was relieved to have her by my side, to help keep me grounded at this difficult time.

A crowd began to gather as we dismounted our horses. From inside of The Ark Bellamy approached to see what was causing such a disruption. As soon as he saw my face he stopped in his tracks as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Clarke?" He spoke, struggling to understand how a dead woman now stood before him.

"Bellamy, it's good to see you," I replied with empathy.

He was lost for words as were all who now surrounded me. I slowly walked over to him and looked at the man who I'd known since childhood. His eyes were glazed, months of sorrow once again filling his heart.  
It took all of my might to hold back my tears as he pulled me closer and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sky Brother. I'm so sorry I couldn't come home," I whispered to him.

This was the first step in mending what was broken. I only hoped the rest my people would understand the choice I had made.

As the initial shock of my sudden return from the dead had begun to subside, we sought privacy inside The Ark to talk about my absence and of what we all now faced. I introduced Bellamy to Luna and explained that, after the events of Mount Weather, I could no longer be a part of the world I was born into. He struggled to understand why I would choose to leave my loved ones behind, but ultimately Bellamy came to realise how broken The War Of The Shadow Bloods had left me.

He spoke of how things had changed in the past four months. My mother was no longer the leader of Skaikru, she was devastated by news of my death and blamed Lexa for allowing me to return to The Mountain. This eventually prompted her to abdicate from her leadership role, choosing to no longer involve herself with the politics of Lexa's Coalition. Instead she focused on her role as healer to our people.

A vote was taken and Bellamy had been given the honour of becoming the new leader of Skaikru. I was so proud of him, yet it hurt to think my mother would hold Lexa responsible for the decisions I had made.

Octavia was the new Skaikru Ambassador to The Coalition and was stationed in Polis at our embassy for the majority of her time. The Blake siblings had come so far since we were children, both now responsible for the leadership and political standing of Skaikru. It gave me great comfort to know they now guided our Clan.

I asked Bellamy if he would take me to see my mother but he explained she was currently dealing with her patients. Facing her would have to wait, there was one other person I urgently needed to speak with about the threat that would soon descend upon us. The one person that could shed some light on the prospect of another impending Praimfaya, Raven Reyes.

The three of us found Raven lying on the floor, hard at work in Arkadia's control room, her head underneath one of the computer consoles.

"Ok, Monty that should do it. Re-boot the solar panel systems now." She uttered unaware of our presence.

Monty didn't answer her, as with the rest of Arkadia, he stood in shock as I stepped into view.

"Did it work? Are we back online?" She pursued, yet still no answer.

"Monty? What the hell are you..." Raven suddenly stopped talking as she moved from under the console to meet my gaze.

"Hello Raven," I nervously spoke.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Raven looked me up and down, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her. She slowly got to her feet before finally speaking, her voice a mix of confusion and anger.

"Griffin? You've got to be kidding me? No one trapped inside of that mountain survived! How is this even possible?" 

"Raven, I can explain ..." I started before she swiftly interrupted me, the realisation of how my actions had affected other now so blatantly apparent.

"Explain what exactly, Clarke? That you've been alive all this time? You let us think you were dead! We mourned you, all of us, your friends, your mother, Lexa!" she growled.

"Raven you need to calm down," Bellamy interjected.

"There's a dead woman standing in front of me, how calm do you expect me to be, Bellamy?" she yelled.

As the situation began to get heated Luna tried to calm things.

"You all know Clarke and you know she always has good reasons for the decisions she makes. Now is not the time for judgement."

"And you are?" Raven abruptly asked. 

"Luna Kom Floukru," she replied.

Raven suddenly realised who she was speaking to but it did nothing to calm her temper.

"You're Luna? As in The Nightblood who fled from her conclave? Well, this is just perfect!" She raged.

"Raven, enough! Deal with your anger another time. Right now there's more important things to consider," 

Bellamy demanded order in the room, knowing that time was of the essence.

Raven reluctantly adhered to the leader of Skaikru.

"Fine! Tell us why you've decided to rise from the dead, Wanheda."

I was saddened that Raven would call me by that name, but I understood it came from a place of hurt. She felt betrayed and it broke my heart that I'd caused her such anguish.

"Despite what you think of me, I need your help, Raven.   
We've been warned of something coming to our lands, something that will rival the effects of the first Praimfaya our ancestors faced. I need to know if there is any truth in this, I need to know if we all now face extinction."


	11. Links To The Past.

As I explained about the intensions of Queen Freya, of her mysterious journal and the existsnce of a second Flame, Ravens interest was peaked. She set aside her anger and swiftly went to work with Monty on our computer systems. She looked into any files we held on Scandinavian A.I research and The Second Dawn reference before the bombs fell.

Digital archives to the past history of our world were incredibly limited. Even information about Becca Pramheda was scarce, The Commanders and The Flamekeepers of Polis were the only once who carried her secrets.

Whilst our computers ran their search protocols, Raven scanned our air for fluctuations in radiation levels. Her results were frightening.

"This was the level of radiation when our people returned to Earth. It should have slowly been falling, instead it's begun to increase. The stories these Nordic Invaders speak of, rain that burns and kills, toxic air, all lean towards radiation poisoning of our environment. As for this wave of fire, it's all linked. I have a theory but if I'm right there's no way of stopping what's to come."

Raven and Monty both concurred that it was a strong possibility that any nuclear power stations that'd survived the bombs had now begun to meltdown, all the evidence they researched led to this conclusion. If that was the case, shelter from the inevitable was the only way we would survive and Queen Freya seemed to hold the key to such salvation.

As our digital archives system completed its search, Monty delivered the findings.

"There's not a lot to go on, a lot of the data has been corrupted over time. From the information we do have its seems as though a few A.I research projects were registered throughout Scandinavia, but only one in Norway was linked with the U.S.  
It was a secondary project after the first one known as The A.L.I.E Code was deemed too unpredictable and was scheduled to be shut down. Doctor Sigurd Andersen headed the Norwegian lab, the CEO of the entire project was Doctor Rebecca Franco who was based on the East Coast of the U.S. By the looks of it she also had a purpose built facility on a space station called, Polaris."

The whole room had their interest sparked as everything began to fit into place.

"So this Doctor Franco created the A.I we now know as The Flame?" Bellamy asked.

Raven nodded, "All roads point to that conclusion. She was Becca Pramheda, The First Commander. They say she fell from the sky and saved the ancestors of The Clans. She must have been on Polaris when the bombs fell. That's how she survived Praimfaya, that's how she brought The Flame to Earth."

There was so much of our history we never knew about, information that seemed so arbitrary until now, until we had a reason to look into the past and begin to connect the dots.

"What about this reference to someting called The Second Dawn?" I asked.

Monty showed us all he could find from our archives.

"This man right here, Bill Cadogan. He inherited millions from his father's death, formed some kind of doomsday cult called, The Second Dawn. A few weeks before the bombs fell he gave a speech about how technology would be the end of us all. Then it really gets interesting. His father was an investor in the sciences, before he died he'd pledged a considerable amount of money to an A.I project, Bill continued to fund it under a pseudonym. Kinda strange for someone who seemed so anti-tech," Monty queried.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing. The triangular marking I saw on the cover of Queen Freya's journal matched that of The Second Dawn symbol.

"The A.L.I.E Project! Sigurd or a member of his team were Second Dawn. Cadogan must have brainwashed them enough to use this 'unpredictable' A.I code to bring about their end of days. He knew about humanities fate, because he orchestrated it. This bunker Freya spoke of must have been where Cadogan's chosen few survived the bombs. That was his end game!" I exclaimed.

Bellamy looked at me in shock of our findings.

And Becca, she knew of this too?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I doubt it. According to this, she was the one who ordered The A.L.I.E Code to be firewalled and subsequently erased. Who knows how many of her team were involved with this cult. They used her technology to end it all and left her in space, looking down on a scorched Earth, billions dead, all the time thinking she was the cause. That's why she came back, why she came home... to save what was left of the human race."


	12. A Difficult Reunion.

We still didn't know how Queen Freya had acquired the second Flame or where in Polis this mysterious bunker was hidden. There was a strong chance the answers we were seeking were protected by The Flamekeeper and also by Lexa.

My heart was full of apprehension at the prospect of once again seeing the woman I'd left behind, yet there was another I also needed to make amends with. I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer as I entered med bay and came face to face with Jackson. He instantly froze at the sight of me.

"Its a shock, I know but I need to see her," I said urgently.

He simply nodded, still in disbelief and left to find her.

It felt like an eternity before my mother finally appeared. Our eyes locked as we both prepared to face a moment that neither of us thought would ever happen. I wanted to tell her my reasons for why I never returned home, how sorry I was to put her through such pain but I found myself lost for words.  
Tears began to roll down my cheeks as she looked at me, her eyes full of hurt.

"Oh my God! Clarke?" She sobbed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, mom. For everything, I'm so sorry."

It was at that point she knew I'd made a conscious choice to let everyone believe I'd died in The Mountain. She stepped towards me and pulled me into her embrace.

"I should never have involved you in the politics of The Clans," she whispered next to my ear.

I pulled away and faced her once more.

"Leaving was my choice. There's no blame here only the consequences of my own decisions."

She was heartbroken by my words.

"You would rather have us believe you died than return home. How do you expect me to come to terms with that, Clarke?" She expressed.

"I left because the world is a better place without Wanheda, because I couldn't live with the constant reminders of what I've done," I solemnly spoke.

"I thought I'd lost my only daughter that day in Mount Weather, not Wanheda. Now here you stand, alive but still wishing you were gone from the world."

The pain in her voice was devastating.

My mother was right, if we didn't all face extinction I would never have come back. Clarke Kom Skaikru would still be dead to the world.

As I went on to try to explain my reasoning for leaving and why I had now returned, Bellamy interrupted our difficult reunion and requested that we escort him to the control room.

There was a tense atmosphere in there that only increased as my mother and I entered the room. I ignored the sideways glances and looked on to see Raven sitting at one of the consoles, her face full of concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

Raven looked at Monty before delivering the bad news.

"We've analysed the theory of a nuclear meltdown across the Atlantic Ocean with the rate of radiation increase in our air. Given all the factors involved, this death wave the Nordic Queen spoke of will be upon our lands in less than four weeks."

My heart sank at the realisation that we no longer had the luxury of time on our side.

"Clarke, we need to leave for Polis as soon as possible," Luna urged.

Bellamy interjected, "I insisted that Octavia keep a radio at the Skaikru Embassy, I'll contact her, explain whats happening. She'll meet you on the road to Polis, make sure you gain safe passage into the city."

"Thank you for doing this. If The Clans come to terms with what we have to say and we find this lost bunker, there's no telling how many people it will hold. You'll need to prepare Skaikru for what's to come," I stated.

Raven stood from her chair and handed me an electronic tablet.

"Take this, it's kinda old and glitchy but if The Ambassadors ask for proof, everything we've disvovered is on there."

I thanked Raven, who I knew was still angry at me and truthfully speaking I didn't blame her, I didn't blame any of them. My mother looked at me in disbelieve that I was leaving so soon after we'd been reunited, but time was now our enemy.

A crowed had gathered outside as Luna and I prepared our horses for the journey to Polis. The people of Skaikru looked on, still in a state of shock as the ghost of their fallen warrior stood before them.

I avoided the uncomfortable attention and made my farewells to Bellamy and my mother.

"As soon as we know more I'll send word from Polis. Trikru is the closest clan to Arkadia, warn their Cheifs of what we face, the more of us that work together the better," I requested.

"And if the knowledge of this mysterious bunker is lost to even The Flamekeepers?" Bellamy queried.

"Then we'll need to start thinking about how to obtain the journal that Queen Freya holds or seek alternative shelter. There's no stopping what's to come, it's only a matter of time until we all face extinction," I warned.

My mother hugged me tightly not wanting to let me go. I fell into her embrace, feeling like a child once again. 

"Ste yuj," I whispered to her as she reluctantly broke away.

She nodded back at me, tears filling her eyes.

"May we meet again, Clarke. "

"We will, I promise," I returned with the faintest of smiles.

From behind her Raven called out to me.

"GRIFFIN!" She yelled.

I looked over to meet her gaze as she contiuned.

"Try to remain in the world of the living this time," following her playfull sarcasm with a grin.

"You're stuck with me, Reyes!" I smiled back, happy that she'd found it in her heart to forgive me.

Luna and I rode out of Arkadia towards The Capital. Both of us stayed silent for most of the journey, our minds full of apprehension of what woukd await us in Polis. 

Clarke Griffin had been honoured by The Clans but only because of Lexa's insistence and because they thought I'd died for their freedom. Luna had fled her conclave and refused to comply with our the traditions. The Clans called for her to be hunted down, but Lexa had refused in order to honour the vow she'd made to Luna's brother.

Both of us had been viewed by our people as outcasts and traitors at a point in our lives and both of us had been protected by the rule of The Commander. I only hoped that Lexa would be able to keep The Clans at bay long enough for us to try and save the human race.


	13. Approaching Polis.

We both fought our fatigue on the long ride to The Capital. Adrenaline and a sense of urgency was the only thing keeping us awake.

In the distance I saw The Great Tower of Polis rising up into the sky, the flame on top of it burning brightly like a beacon of hope. My heart skipped a beat, knowing that this was the place I'd shared with Lexa, where we'd fallen in love. A mixture of fear and anticipation hit me, but I knew I needed to focus on why we were now returning to The Capital.

We slowed our horses as we saw a figure approaching on the path ahead. I recognised her as she rode closer towards us. Octavia had honoured her brothers request and met us at the rendezvous point. The Skaikru Warrior halted her horse in front of us, cautiously looking us up and down before she broke the awkward silence.

"A part of me didn't believe Bellamy, yet here you are as I live and breathe!" She uttered, unimpressed with my deception.

"Its been a complicated time, O." I offered.

"Indeed. I'm sure resurrection is a difficult task or maybe it's easy, I wouldn't know. I'm use to people staying dead when they die," she sarcastically said.

"I guess even death didn't want me," I replied coldly.

"From what Bellamy tells me, it won't be long before death comes for us all."

Octavia spoke seriously about the matter at hand. She'd always been direct even when we were growing up. To some degree I always appreciated that about her, even if she came across as abrupt at times.

"Can you get us into Polis and to Lexa, unseen?" I asked

"She'll be on her way to The Flamekeepers Temple to meditate within the next hour. I can get you there but it's likely you'll cross paths with Gaia and The Order. You'd better hope Lexa is willing to listen to the words of a dead woman that broke her heart and a Natblida that dishonoured the blood of The Commanders. Believe me when I tell you Clarke, she's not the same person you left behind." Octavia warned.

Her words cut like a knife. What had my actions done to those I cared for so dearly?

As we headed towards Polis, I became overwhelmed by guilt. I thought by allowing the world to think I was dead, it would have made the lives of the people I loved less complicated. I see now that I was wrong.

Approached the outskirts of the city, Octavia led us to a hatch hidden in the woods. She moved the foilage from the top of it and unlocked it.

"We've been mapping the service tunnels underneath the city since The Mountain threatened to lay siege to Polis. Turns out there's a maze of access points from before the bombs fell. This one will lead you straight into The Skaikru Embassy. Lock this hatch from the inside, follow it straight on and unlock the hatch at the other end. Here's the key. I'll take the horses to the stables, wait for me in The Embassy. Under no circumstances go wandering around on your own,"  
she ordered.

I nodded at Octavia and took the key from her.

"Thank you for doing this," I offered.

"Don't thank me just yet. This situation is beyond precarious for all of us now involved." she coldly answered.

I understood Octavia's point of view. There was every chance she could be stripped of her position of Ambassador and banished from Polis for helping us. I was mindfull to follow her instructions.

Making our way through the tunnel, Luna and I both felt apprehension of what we were about to do. A part of Luna knew that returning to Polis could cost her, her life.

"Promise me you'll see this through, Skaigada. That if Lexa's hand is forced to end my life for returning to Polis, you'll do everything you can to find a solution to what The Clans face," her voice quivered.

I looked at her not willing to accept her words.

"We're in this together. I won't allow death to be your fate on this day, not whilst I still have breath in my lungs," I spoke defiantly.

Luna smiled back, "I see why Lexa fell in love with you. You both have such a strong sense of conviction."

"You mean stubbornness," I replied.

"No, I mean conviction... but maybe a little of that stubbornness also," she grinned.

We reached the end of the tunnel and unlocked the hatch. Before opening it I turned to Luna.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Sha. Ogeda!" She nodded, ready to face what lay ahead.


	14. Face To Face.

It was strange to be back inside The Skaikru Embassy. I'd spent so much time here, helping to establish my Clan's political standing within The Coalition. Part of me missed those day to day challenges, but I knew Octavia was smart enough and bold enough to be an excellent Ambassador for our people.

Dusk has begun to settle across the land, but with it came a strange golden colour to the sky as though our atmosphere had been corrupted.

Octavia entered The Embassy and prepared us to make our move.

"The Commander is in The Temple. Keep your faces cloaked and your heads down," she ordered.  
We nodded and pulled our hoods over our heads as Octavia led us outside into the heart of Polis.

The the sights and sounds of this thriving city were all so familar, almost as though I'd never left. We weaved cautiously through the crowds of traders, careful not to make eye contact, until we finally ended up at the doors to The Flamekeepers Temple.

Octavia opened the doors and we followed her down a large stairwell illuminated by flaming torches. As a rule very few are permitted access to The Temple. I had only ever been inside this sacred place once after Lexa had ascended, at a gathering to honour the new era of The Flame. 

As we descended deeper into The Temple we saw a set of large double doors guarded by four Lexa's Sentries. They immediately blocked our way as we approached.

"Access is forbidden, Ambassador. The Commander is not to be disturbed," one of them gruffly spoke.

"I understand The Commander is at meditation but there is an urgent matter I need to discuss with her. These two travellers have witnessed invaders approaching our lands from the sea. They are here to warn The Clans,"  
Octavia spoke with respect, managing to conceal our identity.

"Wait here!" The Sentry ordered as he disappeared into the main chamber.

Minutes later he returned granting us access. My heart was racing, my palms sweating as we walked into the this sacred place. All around us were relics of the past, everything that connected us to the first Commander, Becca Pramheda.

In the centre of this space stood a woman with long braided hair, her back facing us. She was dressed all in black, the iconic armour of The Commanders attached firmly to her shoulder as the red sash flowed from it to rest upon the ground. She was as every bit as regal as I remembered and every bit the warrior woman I fell in love with.

Silence filled the room. Lexa never once moved, instead she continued to look up at a large piece of cloth hanging from The Temple wall. Upon it was the sacred infinity symbol and the words, 'seek higher things.'

Eventually she broke the silence, her voice was void of emotion, so unlike the Lexa I once knew.

"Octavia Kom Skaikru sees fit to disturb her Commander in this sacred place. Please explain!"

Octavia looked at us nervously before she replied.

"My apologies, Heda. There is a matter that requires your immediate attention."

Lexa remained with her back to us.

"So my Sentry informs me. Tales of invaders from across the ocean. Tell me Ambassador, should I believe these warnings spoken by strangers?" She coldly questioned.

Before Octavia had time to speak Luna removed her hood and stepped forward much to the shock of all in the room.

"We are not strangers you and I, Lexa Kom Trikru nor do I speak falsely of what's to come."

Lexa recognised Luna's voice and slowly turned her head to the side, enough for us to see her profile illuminated in the candle light. Her features were hardened as though the cruelty of life had taken away her humanity.

"You risk death coming here, Luna Kom Floukru," she cautioned.

"The risk outweighs what we are about to face. These invaders murdered those I swore to protect, they stole our children and by now Floukru will have all but perished defending our coastline. They are searching for Polis, for a sanctuary from the end of days," she warned.

"Then all they will find is the sword of The Commander and death the moment the step anywhere near this city," Lexa growled.

"Its not the invaders you should be worried about, it's what follows them across the Ocean. A wave of fire and radiation that will decimate every living thing on the surface of this Earth, that's what should concern you, unless you're too wrapped up in the constant bickering of The Clans to care!" Luna snarled back.

I kept my face covered as Lexa turned around to face us, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Speak to me like that again, Natblida and it'll be you that faces my sword! SENTRIES!" Lexa called out.

Within seconds her guards approached from the other side of the door.

"Take this traitor and put her in a cell!" Lexa ordered.

They grabbed Luna and attempted to drag her away as Lexa turned her sights to Octavia.

"Octavia Kom Skaikru you will be stripped of your position of Ambassador, for aiding this coward. Be thankful I don't take your life!"

I could hardly believe this was the same person I fell in love with, the same person who's grace and empathy had stolen my heart. I could no longer hold my tongue.

"EM PLENI!" I called out, causing all around me to freeze their actions before continuing.

"The Lexa I once knew was a leader capable of offering mercy to those who risked their lives for the greater good. Has the world jaded you so much since the fall of The Mountain, Heda or maybe I am to blame for who you've become?"

She stepped towards me as though she wanted to cut me down then and there.

"Show your face!" she demanded.

I removed the hood to reveal my identity. The room fell silent, disbelief flashed across Lexa's eyes. She looked over every inch of my face, uncertain that the woman she thought she'd lost to The Mountain was now in fact standing before her.

I met her emerald green eyes that now seemed so stone cold and my heart broke. What had I done? What had my death wrought down upon a soul that was once so full of compassion?

"CLEAR THE ROOM!" Lexa shouted as her eyes remained fixed upon mine.

Her Sentries escorted Luna and Octavia out of The Temple room and closed the doors behind them.

The tension between us ran high, I wasn't sure if Lexa wanted to embrace me or kill me as she stared at me in silence. My presence with Luna had made it clear to her I had purposely chosen to remain dead to the world. I think this hurt her more than the actual prospect of my death inside of Mount Weather.

"Say something, anything. Tell me to leave or stay, just say something," I pleaded.

"Words are wasted on the dead," she coldly answered.

I felt as though my world had come crashing down around me.

I desperately tried to explain my actions.

"Do you think it was an easy decision make? There wasn't a part of me that didn't want to return home. The Clans would never have accepted a Shadow Blood who attacked her own people standing by your side, your leadership would have been compromised. I owed you more than a lifetime of complications."

Lexa never moved. She stood like a statue glaring at me, her visage full nothing but contempt.

"Then you should have stood by your decision and remained lost to the world. I stopped mourning you, I let you go, now here you stand with the justifications of a coward. I see now more than ever that The Flamekeeper was right, love is weakness." 

Lexa's words cut like a knife. She was truley lost to me and it hurt more than I could ever have imagined.

"You don't believe that. I know your heart, Lexa. I know that you feel more that most of us, because everyday you strive to do what's right for your people. I understand I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but don't punish those who've risked everything to warn you about what we all face," I pleaded.

Removing Raven's electronic tablet from my cloak, I placed it onto a nearby table for Lexa to have.

"Decide for yourself if your heart still beats for your people, even if it no longer beats for me."

I held her stare in a brief moment of silence before turning away from the woman I still loved, leaving her behind once again.


	15. Rain Fall.

I walked out of The Temple into the dusk light and breathed deeply, holding back my sorrow. I felt lost as though the fabric of what I had come to know had begun to unravel. She was the love of my life and I had shattered her heart until nothing of what we once shared remained.

A storm had begun to roll in over The Capital, the skies growled as though they knew of the pain I now felt. Rain began to fall, yet there was something different about it. There was an acrid taste to it and as it fell heavy across the land it stung the flesh, burning the skin of those it covered.

The bustle of people in the centre of Polis began to scream and run for cover, panic filling the market place. Those who weren't fast enough on their feet were knocked to the ground, trapped in the chaos as a stampede of people rushed in all directions.

I saw Octavia trying to help an elderly woman, her face was full of agony as the rain fell upon her skin. I ran over to her, feeling the sting of what Queen Freya had warned us about. This was the toxic rain that fell upon her lands, a warning of what would soon follow.

As quickly as possible we helped the woman out of the rain. I turned to see Luna moving towards us, supporting one of the Sentries that was ordered to arrest her, as she attempted to save his life.   
We guided them all to the safety of Polis Tower and ordered everybody to use the barrels of water there to wash the acid off their bodies.

Across the courtyard I saw the many who now struggled to stand to escape the rain. Lexa emerged from The Temple, looking over the carnage that had befallen The Capital. Without a thought to her own safety she rushed towards those in need of help.

I looked at what little effect the rain had on my own body and also on Luna's. She was aware of the same. We didn't need words for what needed to happen, both of us rushed towards Lexa to help to save as many of the fallen as possible.

It would seem that the dark blood that ran though our bodies had spared us the full effect of the acid rain, the legacy of Becca Pramheda offering its protection to those fortunate enough to be the bearers of Nightblood.

One by one we rushed as many of the fallen to safety but there were those that were now lost to the acid rain that poured from the sky. The prolonged exposure to our skin had started to slowly take an effect, but this did not deter Lexa. 

Her Sentries held back a man from running out into the rain as he pleaded for the life of his wife and child who were separated from him in the chaos. They were both injured, struggling to make it to the tower as the toxic downpour lashed at their flesh.

Without a second thought, Lexa covered her head with the red sash from her shoulder armour and swiftly moved towards them. She shielded both as best as possible from the hell that was descending upon us. Lexa struggled to lift and support them both as the rain began to burn her skin also.

I left Luna to attend to the injured, grabbed my cloak and ran towards Lexa, covering their bodies with it. Taking the child in my arms, I moved him quickly to the shelter of Polis Tower and cleared the acid off his skin with fresh water. His cries of pain were utterly heartbreaking.

Luna helped Lexa to set his mother down upon the ground and began to pour water over the woman's badly burnt flesh, but it was too late. We could only watch as she died in agony in the arms of her distraught husband. Lexa consoled the man as he took his child and craddled him tightly. It was a bittersweet sight as he was left a grateful yet broken man in the aftermath.

Rising to her feet, Lexa ordered for her people to be taken to the healers inside of Polis Tower. I cleared the toxic liquid from my skin and walked over to Lexa who now stood staring out at the rain and the bodies of the many who we were unable to save. I offered her a bowl of fresh water to help to ease her burns.

"Take this, it'll help."

"Give it to someone who needs it more," she said, never once breaking her gaze.

I stood by her side, looking out at the horrific scene.

"This is the beginning of the end for us all. For what its worth I need you to know I never meant to hurt you, Lexa."

I bowed my head and turned to walk away before Lexa spoke up, halting me in my tracks.

"I'm calling for a meeting of The Ambassadors in the morning. All things considered it would be beneficial if you and Luna attended," she stoically spoke.

She looked at me with those green eyes and all I wanted to do was to break down and cry. Instead I held in my heartache.

"As you wish, Heda."


	16. A Meeting Of The Coalition.

For most of the night Luna and I helped those that had been affected by the acid rain. Our presence caused quite a stir but we remained focused on the task at hand and ignored the controversy that surrounded us.

When we became too weary to stay awake, Lexa's people arranged accommodation for us both until the meeting of The Ambassadors in the morning. As I rested my head upon the pillow, it seemed like only seconds had passed before the morning rays of sun began to beam through the window. The rain had finally ceased, but the atmosphere hung heavy with a sense of foreboding.

Waking up in Polis felt so strange as though I remembered it from another lifetime. I mustered the energy to climb out of bed and dress myself in the fresh clothes Lexa's people had given to me the previous night. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. I answered it to find a weary looking Luna standing in front of me.

"Did you sleep?" She asked.

"Not really. You?" I replied.

"With one eye open. We've been summoned," Luna said.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room to be met by two of Lexa's Sentries. They guided us to the elevator to meet with Lexa and her Ambassadors in The Throne Room.

"Where's Octavia?" I asked Luna.

"Already with The Ambassadors. She met with Lexa early this morning. Given realisation of what we now face, The Commander has reconsidered stripping Octavia of her position as Skaikru's Ambassador. As for our fate, I guess we're about to find out."

The elevator screeched to a halt. We stepped out and slowly walked towards The Throne Room. I did my best to hide my nerves, hoping that Lexa and The Ambassadors were willing to be open-minded about the information we had brought to them.

As we reached the double doors I turned to face Luna.

"How ever this goes, I want thank you for standing by me, even before we knew what was to come."

She smiled back at me.

"You have a strong heart, Skai Natblida. Never forget that."

The doors swung open and we walked side by side into the grand room. The eyes of The Ambassadors burned into us but all I could see was Lexa seated upon her throne, regal, commanding and utterly breathtaking.  
We stood in the middle of The Throne Room as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Both of us noticed the seat of the Floukru Ambassador lay empty, not a good sign for Luna's clan.

Lexa sat flanked by Anya, Indra, Gustus, Gaia and to my surprise Lincoln, who now seemed to be one of her Generals.

She broke the silence as she addressed the room.

"Ambassadors of The Coalition, you are aware of why I've called you all here this morning. Fifteen of our people were lost to the chaos that fell from the skies. What we witnessed yesterday is only the beginning of what's to come. It would seem the fates have brought Clarke Kom Skaikru and Luna Kom Floukru back to The Capital to warn us of what we now face."

The Azgeda Ambassador was the first to speak out, 

"Wanheda returns from the afterlife and brings death with her once again. Forgive me Commander but I fail to see the positive in having this Shadow Blood and her Nightblood traitor standing in these scared halls," she scorned.

Luna turned to look at The Ice Nation Woman.

"Echo Kom Azgeda should be more mindful of who she calls a traitor."

Before Echo had time to reply, Lexa silenced the room, 

"ENOUGH! We're not here to cast stones at each other for our past deeds. The time for harbouring ill will is over. We've already discussed the information provided by Skaikru, the toxic rain is proof enough that what this Queen Freya speaks of is the truth. We all face death if this Second Dawn sanctuary cannot be found and war for the right to claim it if it is indeed discovered."

"What of this Second Flame? Are we meant to believe there is truth in this or has returning from the dead confused Wanheda?" Uzac, The Broadleaf Ambassador spoke sarcastically.

I turned to him and glared, unimpressed by his tone.

"There's no falsehood in what we saw. Freya has her own Flame, only she is no Natblida. Its kept in a locket around her neck and used as a weapon. There are more questions than answers as to how she obtained it. Right now we need to focus on surviving what's to come because there's no way of stopping what the invaders call Ragnarök, this second Praimfaya."

The Ambassadors spoke amongst themselves as they digested my words. Gaia clapped her hands together to focus their attention.

"SILENCE!" Gaia shouted.

As The Ambassadors obeyed, The Flamekeeper turned her attention to address me.

"Wanheda, you speak of many things. Even if a second Flame exists, there is only one true Spirit Of The Commander, The Flame of Becca Pramheda herself and it resides with Lexa Kom Trikru."

I cringed each time they called me by that name but there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"The information speaks for itself, Gaia. I can't change what I've seen. Just as I can't prevent the rain falling from the sky and killing the people of these lands nor the air that will become too toxic to breathe. Neither can I stop the radiation and fire that will eventually consume everything on this Earth. Like it or not the coward and the traitor stand before you all asking, not for forgiveness or mercy, but for you to heed our warning and save all that you can from this inevitable fate."

I stood my ground with Lexa's Flamekeeper and the room looked to their Commander for guidence. Lexa stood from her throne and addressed the room.

"There is little time to explore any other options. We have one month to prepare our people for the end of days and even less time for the conflict that moves towards our Capital. I urge you to speak with your leaders, to make a decision for the fate of your people. Those who wish to defend Polis are welcome to ride to The Capital, but be aware if we succeed in finding this sanctuary I fear not all who make it through the battle ahead will have a place inside. Choose wisely, the fate of the human race now rests on our shoulders."

She dismissed The Ambassadors but requested that Luna and I remain.

After they left the throne room, Lexa turned to face us both.

"The Clans are unforgiving when it comes to your past deeds, especially you, Luna. All but Octavia have requested that both of you be banished from Polis and left to the fires that surge towards these lands. I've denied them their request."

Luna and I looked at each other in surprise as Lexa continued.

"They fail to see the bigger picture. For good or ill you both have a part to play in the days to come. I have no intention of allowing my people to wiped out by another Praimfaya. The legacy of Becca Pramheda is not only the black blood we carry in our veins, it's the link to our past, it is The Flame and the determination we once carried to survive our fate. In one hour you will be called to meet with Gaia in The Temple of The Flamekeeper. Speak of this to no one. I am about to break a sacred vow that's been honoured for over a hundred years."


	17. A Secret From The Past.

Lexa was true to her word. Within the hour two of her Sentries had requested we escort them to The Temple. Luna and I both felt apprehensive about this ominous meeting with Lexa and Gaia.

As we walked into the main room The Commander and her Flamekeeper stood next to something that looked much like the escape pod my Grandfather had used when he made his descent to Earth fifty years ago.  
On the side of it was the word, 'Polis' but it was noticeable that some of the letters were burnt off. It suddenly became very clear than an 'A' and 'R' were missing, that the word was meant to say, 'Polaris'.  
This was the very vessel that carried Rebecca Franco back to the Earths surface after The A.L.I.E Code had been set loose on our planets nuclear defence systems.

"Guard the doors allow no one to enter," Lexa ordered her Sentries.

"Why are we here?" Luna asked.

Lexa looked at Gaia and nodded. Her Flamekeeper handed me a journal similar to that of Queen Freya's but with an infinity symbol embossed upon it and the words, 'Seek higher things.'

"This is the journal of The First Commander. It details everything from the creation of The Flame, Nightblood, how a computer code destroyed the world and her return to Earth to help to save what was left of the human race," Gaia informed us.

I looked through the pages with fascination as Lexa continued with Gaia's revelation.

"We know about the sanctuary of The Second Dawn. She mentions it in her last entry. It was no coincidence as to why she landed here in The Capital we now call, Polis. Becca knew The Second Dawn leader was responsible for ending it all."

I read the last entry of Becca's dairy out loud.

"I refuse to blame the many for the actions of the few. If the black blood that now flows in my veins can protect me then it can protect others. Cadogan was right about one thing..."

Lexa finished the last words of Becca Pramheda for me.

"... from the ashes we will rise."

Everything began to fit into place. After Becca had watched the bombs fall from the vantage point of Polaris, she had discovered an encrypted message from one of her team members, a confession of their part in the destruction of the world and that of Sigurd Andersen's.

Although they had a place inside of the bunker, they stayed behind sacrificing themselves to make sure Bill Cadogan's apocalypse was successful. Yet, not all of his followers were aware that this decimation was orchestrated by the man who had now become their saviour.

Knowing that there would be survivors, Becca adapted a gene therapy treatment that was originally created to help to cancer patients. When injected into the human body, it helped to process high levels of radiation incredibly quickly, which is why it was also used by The Eligius Corporation to protect its employees against radiation poisoning on deep space missions.

It was this gene therapy that turned her blood black. It allowed The Flame to successfully bond with her mind and her body to process the radiation that the A.I unit emitted and it was the very thing that allowed her to survive the radiation that covered The Earth.

I found the revelations astonishing.

"Becca made the research connection between The Flame and her Nightblood serum after the world was destroyed. That's why her Norwegian researchers knew nothing about it, why Queen Freya has no idea of the full potential of what she wears around her neck. Her people have no Natblidas," I concluded.

Gaia spoke out is disdain of Queen Freya.

"This Queen is not worthy of what she carries. The Flame was created to guide humanity through a collective consciousness of past leaders. She disrespects The legacy of Becca Pramheda. This duplicate should destroyed along with those who follow it's bearer."

"Who are we to say if there should or shouldn't be more than one Flame. The First Commander allowed two to be created, maybe her intension was to have more than one person carry this responsibility? The Commander should ask The Flame. " Luna questioned.

Lexa's demeanor shifted. She seemed uneasy by Luna's suggestion and glanced at Gaia for guidance. Gaia nodded back at her Commander.

"Communication with Becca Pramheda and some of the older Commanders has become increasingly more difficult for each new Heda that ascends," Lexa revealed.

This was delicate information for a society that was built around the guidance of The First Commander.

"Possibly a corruption of their data on The Flame," I speculated.

"That information must remain a secret as should what we are about to show you," Lexa insisted.

She motioned for members of The Order of The Flame to step forward and move the escape pod from its position. It took three of them to push it along the floor, eventually revealing something I never expected.

On the ground where the pod once resided was a sealed hatch with the symbol of The Second Dawn etched upon it. I was lost for words as both Luna and I stared at the very thing that would save The Clans from annihilation.

Gaia broke the silence.

"For over a century this secrect has been held by The Commanders and The Order of The Flame."

"Why mislead The Ambassadors about the bunker, when you know of its location?" I struggled to understand. 

"Because there is no way to open it. Neither Flamekeeper or Commander hold the key. In such desperate times, revealing this would cause panic. A means to survive what's coming only to have the way blocked. I will not deliver false hope to my people," Lexa spoke defiantly.

"Then we force the hatch open!" Frustration sounding in Luna's voice.

I knew that wasn't an option.

"Even if there was a way to open it with force, the bunker would be compromised. There's a chance radiation would leak inside eventually killing any person who is not a Natblida."

"Then we offer our blood to The Clans, give them the protection we have against the radiation levels," Luna suggested much to the offense of Gaia.

"Out of the question. Nightblood is sacred. After all we endured at the hands of The Mountain, The Clans will not accept that, The Order will not accept that," Gaia said in anger.

Luna responded with equal ferocity.

"You would condemn thousands to death because of fear and tradition."

Lexa's eyes burnt into Luna's as she spoke to her.

"You will mind your tongue, Luna Kom Floukru! Show respect for the blood that flows in your veins and to the traditions that are currently the only thing holding our people together."

Luna silenced herself. I understood her frustrations, but maybe there was a solution I could offer. It was a risk but if I was right there was a possibility we could gain access to The Second Dawn bunker.

"It would make no sense for Queen Freya to sail her people across the seas to seek out a bunker she had no access to. I'm almost convinced the journal she carries once belonged to Becca's head of research in Norway. Sigurd was Second Dawn, he had a place inside of that bunker but never travelled to our shores. Instead he chose to stay in Scandinavia to make sure the A.L.I.E Code did it's job. If Cadogan offered him a place then it's likely he also offered him access," I explained my theory.

Lexa knew exactly where I was going with it.

"You think Freya holds the key," she said.

"Yes. We know through our own people there were some survivors who weren't Nightbloods, that natural selection found a way. Maybe Sigurd didn't die, maybe he passed on his own legacy to those who were fortunate enough to survivePraimfaya across the ocean. It would explain how Queen Freya is in possession of the second Flame," I spoke.

Lexa, Gaia and Luna took a moment to absorb my words. Given all the information we now have it was the only theory that made any sense to me.

"What are you proposing, Wanheda?" Gaia asked, wary of what I was about to suggest.

Before I spoke, Lexa interjected.

"Clarke wishes to make a deal with The Queen."

Lexa could read me like a book. I looked back to Gaia and continued with my proposal.

"We have the bunker and there's a strong possibility they have the key, but we need to find out for sure. Freya knows the sanctuary of The Second Dawn is in a city with a great tower. It's only a matter of time before she pinpoints its location and lays siege to The Capital. I propose we seek her out, offer her people a limited number of spaces inside of the bunker with our own. A truce which she will no doubt refuse given numbers she has sailed to our lands."

Gaia questioned my course of action.

"And what if she accepts the offer?"

"Then that is a matter for The Commander and The Coalition. Either way we'll gain confirmation she has what we seek," I replied.

Before Lexa could offer her thoughts on the matter, a member of The Order entered the room and quietly addressed his Commander. Lexa thanked him and turned to face us all.

"Queen Freya and her forces have been spotted marching near to the lands of Podakru. It would seem a decision must be made sooner rather than later."


	18. Call To Duty.

After the news of Queen Freya's ever increasing advancement towards the direction of Polis, Lexa and Gaia took their leave to discuss the matter and the proposed plan with her Generals. She allowed for Luna and I to stay in The Capital indefinitely, yet always in the presence of her guards.

As I wandered with Luna and our watchful security though the markets of Polis, I could feel my heart aching. Lexa's stone cold demeanour towards me felt like my soul was being crushed. Even the constant glares from the people of The Capital did nothing to distract me from the thoughts that weighed heavy in my mind.

"I sense it's not the fight ahead that troubles you, Skaigada," Luna remarked with concern.

"Its difficult to talk about," I replied solemnly.

Luna looked on with a knowing glance.

"You still love her," she asked.

I nodded, "I never stopped. But you see for yourself what my actions have caused."

My Floukru companion halted her steps to speak earnestly.

"I've known Lexa since we were children. We trained together in these very walls. She was always so focused, she had to be after enduring the loss of all of her family. I saw it in her eyes every day, the constant battle she fought against losing herself to her sorrow. Yet, through it all she never truly closed off her heart because she knew that our humanity mattered.  
I told her once that if she ever became the next Commander our people would be incredibly fortunate. She would bring a balance unlike any other because of her humanity. Lexa honours our traditions but she is strong enough to see when other things should matter more. Give her time, Clarke."

I sighed, "Time is something that's no longer in abundance. I've lost her to a decision I'm now regretting and when the death wave comes for us all, I fear I will pass from this life knowing I broke the heart of the only person I've ever fallen in love with."

As she saw a tear fall from my eye, Luna pulled me into her arms to console me. I couldn't break down. If I let go of the overwhelming sorrow that had begun to consume me I would be lost to it.

Luna pulled away from the hug to face me, determination blazed across her eyes.

"Then we do whatever it takes to survive, to mend what's broken."

I smiled back at her, appreciating the guidence she offered. Since knowing her, Luna has always shown me a way out of my darkness.

We continued to walk in the open air of Polis, until Anya swiftly approched us. She was as equally unimpressed by our return to Polis as The Ambassadors were.

"Anya Kom Trikru. It been a long time since we stood in The Capital together," Luna remarked.

Anya offered only a stern reply.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with either of you. If it were my decision both of you would be cast out of Polis. The Commander seems to think you have some worth in facing the days that lay ahead of us."

Luna replied sarcastically, "Then it's fortunate for us Lexa is Heda and not you."

I could see the fury in Anya's eyes.

"Indeed. A blessing you may come to regret. At sundown you will be guided to a rendezvous point. We're about to find out if this Nordic Queen has what we seek."

Neither of us expected to be called to duty by Lexa, but as the skies darkened with the veil of night we were provided with horses and led out of Polis by Lincoln. He was the only one of Lexa's General's that seemed genuinely happy I'd survived Mount Weather. 

Lincoln explained that only a select few close to The Commander were informed of the mission to seek out Queen Freya. Once confirmation of her possession of the key was obtained, then and only then would The Coaliton be informed of the situation with The Second Dawn bunker. Both Luna and I were apprehensive of our part to play in this.

"I fail to see why we're is needed in this situation, if anything our presence will antagonize The Queen," Luna queried.

"That's the point. A leader who thinks in anger moves with clouded judgment. As far as The Commander is concerned once we know of the existence of the key, their will be no place inside of that bunker for The Queen or her people," Lincoln answered.

Lexa was playing a dangerous game. The offer of a truce between The Coalition and The Queen would save time and bloodshed, but it was no longer my place to question the decisions of my Commander.

As we rode through the woods, it wasn't long before we approched Lexa, her Generals and about ten of her Sentries. She's kept the numbers traveling onwards low to avoid suspicion and to make it clear to Freya this wasn't an attack but a meeting of leaders.

Lexa looked around at those present.

"Good. Now that we're all here, let's not waste anymore time in seeking out this Queen. We've a long ride ahead of us."

She turned her horse and urged it forward, as the rest of us followed behind. 

It took two days of solid riding towards Freya's last known location to finally see for ourselves the army that was moving towards Polis. A thousand warriors led by a Viking Queen with war on her mind.


	19. Queen & Commander.

We kept our distance and waited until nightfall for her forces to take their rest before making our move.  
Lincoln and Gustus held back with Lexa's Sentries should our parley with The Queen turn into something more than a civil conversation. I followed Lexa into the den of the wolf along with Luna, Indra and Anya.

"Keep your blades sheathed unless she moves to attack. We're here for information not bloodshed," Lexa ordered.

As soon as we rode into their camp, Freya's warriors alerted her Generals and were met with aggression. We were surrounded, weapons trained upon us, but Lexa never once flinched.

"I am Commander Lexa of The Thirteen Clans and I'm here to speak with your Queen!" Lexa called out.

I recognised Freya's General from the oil rig as he approached.

"SENKE VÅPNENE DINE!" He shouted, ordering his warriors to lower their weapons.

"A Commander without an army, you are either a fool or a liar," he mocked.

Lexa's remained stoic.

"What or who I am concerns only your Queen not her henchmen. Now, if you're done wasting my time, I have much to discuss with her."

Freya's General looked furious, but held his tongue as he led us to Queen Freya's tent. Before entering he took our weapons and gave us a warning.

"We live and die for our Queen, choose your words wisely, Commander."

Lexa didn't reply.

The five of us walked into the domain of The Nordic Queen. She sat upon a wooden throne that was carved with the intricacies of Viking knotwork. Surrounding her were banners bearing the mark of The Second Dawn. She wore her armour and had white warpaint blazed across her eyes, a fearsome sight.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air before finally she spoke.

"So you are The Great Commander Lexa. I've been looking forward to this moment," The Queen sneered.

"If you are aware of my leadership, then you are aware you march upon my lands," Lexa sternly replied.

"Who these lands are ruled by is irrelevant to me. Soon all of this will be ash. My interest lies in The Capital you call Polis and what lies beneath it." Freya spoke.

"For someone who is new to our shores you seem to know much about us," Queried Lexa, already searching for the information we needed.

"We know more than you think. We are the Twelve Viking Clans of The Second Dawn," Freya announced proudly.

"Indeed, and we are the Thirteen Clans of Becca Pramheda," Lexa replied with equal pride.

The Queen grinned at Lexa and motioned to her General. He stepped forward with a large sack and emptied it out in front of Lexa. From it rolled the severed heads of Floukru warriors including that of Chief Aila.

"Now you are Twelve Clans," Queen Freya uttered in amusement.

Luna pushed forward in anger at the brutal death of a woman she held so much respect for but was held firmly back by Indra. Lexa never once flinched, keeping her composure even though I knew she wanted Freya dead.

Freya continued, "They were offered the same deal as the two from the oil rig that stand with you, guide us to what we seek and we will offer a place of safety to a chosen few. All but one refused. It was fortunate for us the man known as Ambassador Argento was visiting his clan when we attacked. He was very informative about you and the lands we seek. Such a shame one of the Chiefs of this dead clan cut him down for his betrayal."

Lexa breathed deeply, centering her anger.

"You may very well know the exact location of our Capital, march your warriors towards it and call for war, but none of that matters unless you can find the bunker of The Second Dawn. You will still burn in what's to come," Lexar replied with a steely gaze.

I watched as she contiuned to hold back her fury, knowing that such anger wouldn't bring back the dead. There was a greater purpose to our meeting with Queen Freya and she intended to see it through.

The Queen wasted no time in making her point.

"Let us lay all of our cards on the table, Commander. I believe you know where I can find this sanctuary, yet if you already had access to it you wouldn't be risking your lives standing here in the dead of night with so few warriors at your back."

Lexa's reply was equally as bold as Freya's.

"And you, Viking Queen, would not be offering space inside that sanctuary to strangers from distant lands if you already knew of its exact location in Polis. So, it seems we both have something the other one wants. I have the bunker and I assume you have the key."

Freya smiled, "And if I did hold such an item, what do you propose?"

"A truce, equal space for our people when the time comes, when the death wave descends," Lexa answered.

I watched as Freya drummed her fingertips upon the journal that rested underneath her hand on the arm of her throne. She looked down at it and pulled a metallic disc from inside the front cover. Upon it was embossed the symbol of The Second Dawn. She played with it in her hand, mocking us with the only thing that could save our people, before turning to look back at Lexa.

"Let me tell you how it will be, Commander. That bunker can house twelve hundred people inside. I have over a thousand that follow me, not all will make it of that I have no doubt. Two hundred places are available, some for the children of your clans, they are the future after all, and some for those of your people I intend to turn into slaves. Did you really think my offer of safety to those who assisted me in finding what I seek wouldn't come with a price?"

It was meant as an insult to all of us. Lexa was done keeping her temper in check.

"You dare to threaten my people with death and with chains! You have as little honour as your forefathers. Keep your key, you are not the first Ice Queen I have ever defeated. War will decide who will win the bunker and survive the radiation. This meeting is over!"

Lexa turned to walk away as Freya called to her.

"I will do everything in my power to save my people even at the cost of yours, Commander Lexa. Fra asken vil vi stige opp!"

After the intensity of our meeting with Queen Freya, the ride back to Polis somehow felt longer. The air around us had started to changed, it felt different like a malevolent force stalking us.

We paused to rest our horses a days ride from The Capital, also to take a moment to absorb the gravity of what lay ahead. Lexa had taken her leave and stood in solitude in the distance overlooking the moonlight as it glowed off a nearby lake. She had become so burdened by this grave responsibility now resting upon her shoulders.

I took an extra cup of water and wandered over to her, risking her wrath.

"Here," I said offering her the vessel.

Surprisingly she humbly accepted it.

"Thank you."

I remained by her side and looked out onto the lake as she contiuned to speak.

"It's strange to think that all of this will be lost to us. We've fought our way to find an equilibrium with the world and ourselves and now it's about to end."

"We can't stop Praimfaya, but we can do everything it takes to get your people into that bunker," I replied as Lexa turned to face me.

"Our people. What ever has passed between us they're still our people, Clarke." she offered.

It was the first time Lexa had showed me any glimmer of empathy for the first time since I returned to face my Commander.

"Tell that to The Clans," I remarked.

"They are still wary of the black blood in your veins and the intensions of those who return from the dead," Lexa said.

"And you, Heda? Do you still wish I were gone from this life?" Sorrow filled my voice.

"You left, Clarke. You made your choice for both of us and you let the world think you were dead, you let me think you were dead."

I saw her stoic composure fading as heartache flashed across her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. There's nothing I can say to make this right. You were always with me. Through all the sorrow and all the pain I never stopped loving you, not even for a second, not even now as we look at what were about to lose from this beautiful yet brutal life."

I feared I'd said too much, been too open with the woman that only days ago had nothing but contempt for me.

Lexa looked at me her eyes glazed as she fought to hold back her tears.

"You broke my heart, Skaigada and I have no energy left to put it back together. Maybe it's better for us both if it stays that way."

I wasn't as controlled as Lexa was with her emotions as I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"If that is your wish then I will respect that. All I know is we face the end of the world, Heda and I would rather bow out in your embrace than in the arms of regret."


	20. War & The End Of Days.

We arrived on the outskirts Polis as the midday sun struggled to force it's way through the clouds. As we overlooked The Capital we witnessed droves of people moving through the main gates.

I turned to Lexa in surprise.

"It seems the Ambassadors have been busy in your absence."

It was a positive sign that The Clans had all begun to travel to Polis in support of their Commanders request. Yet, Lexa still looked troubled.

"Now I must ask them to decide which of their people get a chance to live and who will be left to die on a toxic world."

She urged her horse onward towards The Capital, knowing she had to deliver a bittersweet message to the masses that now flocked to Polis.

On our arrival, Lexa wasted no time in calling upon The Ambassadors. She had allowed Luna and I to attend given our knowledge of the situation. As I stood by Octavia's side Lexa shocked the room by requesting that Luna be seated in the empty chair of Floukru. She was was just as surprised as The Ambassadors, but adhered to The Commanders request.

"Luna Kom Floukru, as far as we know you are the last of your clan. There is a possibility that Queen Freya has spared the children of your home and those of the lands of Floukru, but still nothing is certain. That being said, I will not see the Floukru seat remain empty in these halls given the gravity of what we face. The past is the past, only the future concerns me from this point onwards. Which is why I must ask something of you all, a difficult decision for the very survival of our people."

Lexa explained everything in great detail, all that we now knew about our past, the bunker, the key and Queen Freya's declaration of war. The Coalition was ready to fight, ready to choose their survivor's should we take the bunker. Yet, there was concern over some clans and their numbers. Echo Kom Azgeda was the first to vocalize this issue.

"You ask The Clans to choose one hundred people each, Commander but their are those who have depleted numbers since The War Of The Shadow Bloods. Boudalankru and Trishanakru have bearly fifty people each left upon their lands. Who will take these additional spaces?"

Lexa paused before answering, knowing that her words were controversial.

"One will be offered to Luna Kom Floukru, more if any children of the sea have survived Queen Freya's invasion. The rest will be offered to Thelonious Jaha and his people of The Dead Zone, The Ghost Nation."

The room erupted in anger at Lexa's decision.

From what I could understsnd, after the fall of The Mountain, The Commander had honoured those once known as Frikdreina for their part in helping to win the war. Still wary of The Clans who had once shunned their kind, they wished to remain independent from The Coalition. Instead, The Ghost Nation were offered a treaty. They would no longer be viewed as outcasts and were given the right to trade in The Capital in exchange for pledging their loyalty to Commander Lexa should she ever call upon them.

Echo spoke out expressing her disagreement at Lexa's rule on the matter.

"It's one thing to forgive the past of Luna Kom Floukru, but The Ghost Nation are not a part of this Coalition! The extra space should be offered to each of us! I will not share the bunker with Frikdreina!" She scorned.

Lexa stood from her throne in anger and raised her voice at the Ice Nation Ambassador.

"THEN YOU WILL BURN IN PRAIMFAYA! As will any of you who see fit to allow old mindsets to rule over the importance of what we face. The Ghost Nation fought side by side with us to end the terror of The Mountain and they will once again fight with us against the armies of Queen Freya. Thelonius and his people have earned their right to a future."

She silenced the room in an instant as Gaia continued on her behalf.

"Right now The Ghost Nation travels towards The Capital with the fire arms we used against The Reapers and The Mountain Men. The care of these weapons was bestowed upon Thelonious and his people for one reason, loyalty. They have sworn their unwavering allegiance to The Commander, given the history of our people how many that sit here now can say that?"

The Ambassadors knew that Gaia was right, that it was pointless to fight against Lexa's decision.

"So we choose our people as our Commander requests of us and after this woeful task is done what then, Heda?" Ilian of Trishanakru asked.

Lexa looked around the room a fire in her eyes.

"Then we prepare for war."

All of us were dismissed from Lexa's presence once the meeting was over. She had made it more than clear to The Clans that at such a precarious time the decisions she made for all of us needed to be respected.

As more and more people flocked to The Capital, Lexa began the preparations with her War Council for the battle to come and with reports of people beginning to fall ill from radiation poisoning, time was of the essence to obtain the means to open that bunker.

I stood with Octavia in the courtyard of Polis as we welcomed Skaikru to the Capital. Bellamy had brought most of our clan to support The Commander in the conflict.Octavia informed him of our current situation, leaving her brother with the solemn task of choosing the hundred members of Skaikru that would make it into the bunker if we were victorious.

From the corner of my eye I saw my mother approach with Raven by her side. I immediately walked over and hugged her, she held me tightly in her arms.

"I'm glad you're safe," she uttered before breaking away.

"For the moment at least," I replied as I looked around noticing many of our people were missing.

"Where is the rest of Skaikru?" I asked.

My mother and Bellamy looked at each other for a brief moment before offering me an answer.

"Some were lost to us when the acid rain fell as for the rest, they've remained in Arkadia," Bellamy answered.

"Praimfaya is less than three weeks away why would they chose to stay?" I asked, trying to understand.

"They're working on sealing The Ark against the radiation. It survived in space for so long they figure it may also survive Praimfaya," reasoned Bellamy much to Ravens concerns.

"Although I have my doubts," she's said.

Bellamy sighed, "I gave our people a choice. Most wanted to fight, others wished to stay behind. They have a right to their own fate, to spend their last days with their loved ones. Who am I take that from them?"

I could feel the sorrow in Bellamys voice. Just as I had once discovered, he'd come to realise that leadership involved much sacrifice. These harsh decisions we make for others burden us until the moment we leave this mortal life. Heaven knows my own heart now struggled to carry the weight of the past.

Over the next couple of days we all worked hard to prepare for the upcoming conflict. I hadn't seen much of Lexa but when I did she looked like she carried thr weight of the world upon her shoulders. 

The Coalition had received news from Lexa's scouts that The Queen and her army had now stationed themselves three miles outside of Polis. Freya was here and preparing her warriors for the bloodshed that was about to befall us all. The combined armies of The Clans and The Ghost Nation were more than ready to meet them in combat for the future of the human race.

Bellamy had been working with Octavia, Raven and my mother to choose our list of one hundred survivors. As with all The Clans, decisions were based on essential skills to survive underground for the next five years. We needed healers, strong warriors, those who were methodically minded, farmers who specialized in plant based protein crops and for Skaikru especially, people who had tech experience.

Supplies were gathered from all clans, but Raven suspected if Cadogan and his Second Dawn followers had survived the first Praimfaya, then it was likely the bunker would have some kind of hydroponic farm, facilities for water recycling and most importantly oxygen scrubbers to provide clean, breathable air. All of which Skaikru had experience of maintaining.

As the sun set on The Capital, the tense atmosphere of war hung in the air. I had retired to my room to prepare myself for the dawn and the ride to intercept Queen Freya's army. My sword was sharpened, my arrows were ready and Octavia had provided me with some of her armour.

In this solitary moment I felt a pang of what I experienced the day I had decided to return to The Mountain to give my life for my people. I swiftly snapped myself out of that dark place and continued to prepare.

A knock came at the door. I thought twice about answering, craving my own company. Reluctantly, I opened it to find the one person I never expected to see standing on the other side.

"May we speak?" She humbly requested of me.

I stood in silence, face to face with my Commander.


	21. The Yearning Of Two Hearts.

For a moment I was lost for words. Since I returned to Polis Lexa had done everything possible to make sure others were in our company should we need to discuss what we faced. Yet, on the eve of battle I found her at my door asking for a conversation alone.

I eventually stepped aside, allowing her to walk into my room.

"My apologies for calling upon you, but there's a matter we need to discuss," she said.

I closed the door and queried her visit.

"We ride into battle in the morning. I'm not sure there's anything left to go over unless you're changing combat strategy. If so, you can find Bellamy and Octavia at the Skaikru Embassy."

"Battle plans remain the same. This is about your role in the days ahead," Lexa cryptically continued.

I looked on in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Your name has been put forward onto the Skaikru list of those who will make it into the bunker should we acquire the key. Those chosen to survive will remain in Polis to protect the bunker should we fail. Your mother has requested that I make it clear, you will not ride with us to fight The Queen's forces," Lexa spoke with authority.

I was left stunned for many reasons. For a start I was surprised I was on Skaikru's list given that I'd had no discussion about it but I was also somewhat angry that my mother had gone to Lexa to demand that I be kept away from the battlefield.

"This is not my mother's decision to make. I didn't ask to be on that list, they can give my place to someone else," I growled.

"You are not the only Skaikru warrior who wishes to fight that will stay behind, the people of Skaikru all insisted that both Octavia and Bellamy should also remain in The Capital," she replied defensively.

I sighed in frustration and walked over to the window to look out at the lands that would soon be destroyed.

"This isnt about not wanting to survive, it's about being given a choice in my fate."

Lexa moved to stand beside me.

"The thing about choice is that at some point the tough decisions we choose to make end up hurting the ones we love."

I understood the meaning behind her words and the pain they caused both of us. Turning to Lexa, I could only respond with honesty.

"Then tell me truthfully, Heda when that death wave rolls in on the horizon will I face it knowing I lost you to a choice I now regret or knowing that somewhere in your heart you still love me?"

The atmosphere between us grew uncomfortable as Lexa struggled to answer my question.

"What words do you want from me, Clarke? Do you want forgiveness? If so then fine, you're forgiven. I'm leading our people to war so we can try and save as many as possible from the hell that's nearly at our gates and you want to discuss matters of the heart!" Lexa shouted.

"I want you to be honest about how you feel. Is that too much to ask after everything we've been through?" I yelled back at her.

I watched as a mixture of anger, frustration and sorrow overwhelmed her until she could no longer contain it.

"Hurt! That's how I feel. Betrayed! Utterly fractured! Does it make you feel better knowing that?" She scorned.

"Of course it doesn't," I replied.

Lexa sighed in frustration.

"I'm not afforded the luxuries most have when it comes to how their heart should beat for another. A Commander isn't allowed to grieve publicly, weakness must never be shown. The woman I loved died and I couldn't even shed a tear to say my farewells. It's easier to close off emotions than to face the complications they bring."

Lexa reasoned as her reality filled me with heartache.

I walked closer to her to try and calm the situation.

"I know you don't believe that, Lexa. You turned the flame on the top of Polis Tower blue. You did it for me, for us."

She seemed surprised I knew of her actions.

"I did it because it was the only way I could mourn you. I'd lost you in that mountain, Clarke and everyday it was killing me."

Lexa broke eye contact with me, refusing to let me see how much I'd hurt her. Tears welled in my eyes, how could I have been so naive about my actions?

I watched as Lexa caught her breath, holding back all the emotions that were now rising to the surface.

"If I could turn back the hands of time, change the choice I made I would. I need you to understand that love is not weakness, its blissful and it's brutal, Lexa but it doesn't make us weak. Knowing what we face, I won't let you walk away thinking that," I spoke with determination.

Lexa looked back at me, tears running down the dark warpaint that lined her eyes. I could finally see the Lexa who once loved me, the woman who would always fight to protect what we held in our hearts.

Her voice quivered as she spoke, "I feel so lost."

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. Moving my other hand to her face, I brushed my thumb against the tears and ink that rested there. I need to let her know she could be vulnerable, that her feelings mattered.

"I know the woman behind the warpaint, remember. I know her, because I love her," I softly said, never once breaking my gaze.

Lexa moved to rest her forehead against mine, exhausted from fighting this inner battle.

"I'm so tired of this war in mind."

"Then stop fighting and stay with me tonight," I pleaded.

She looked into my eyes with such intensity I could feel it in my very soul. That one look expressed so much, pain, regret, sorrow, but also love, the one emotion that overruled all else.

I trembled as I felt her lips lightly brush against mine as though searching for a way to bring us both out of the darkness we were confined to. She lingered for a moment, cautious of fully letting go of her heart, of shattering the stone that now encased it.

"Please, stay with me," I softly whispered against her lips.

Causion gave way to freedom and a kiss that set my senses on fire, a kiss I had never stopped yearning for.   
My heart beat heavy in my chest, not knowing if Lexa would break her lips away from mine and tell me she was making a mistake. 

She never did.

I could feel her embrace tighten as her kiss quickened. It was feverish, full of fire, neither of us wanting the past to hold us back any longer.

I unclipped her armour and let it slide from her shoulder to the floor. Piece by piece our clothing followed, a sense of urgency behind every action, until there was nothing between us other than bare skin.

Taking her hand, I led her over to my bed, and pulled her onto the soft furs, back into the warm embrace of my body. She kissed me as though it was our first and our last, stealing back each kiss we'd lost since I left my life behind.

Inbetween feeling her lips upon mine, she took a moment to catch her breath, looking intensely into my eyes as she lay above me. I knew she was searching for what we once shared, that spark of hope we would be ok even if we faced such dread come the morning light. I held her gaze, tangling my hand through her dark hair. Returning the faintest of smiles, I urged her back towards my lips letting her know that even in my darkest hour she was all that mattered to me.

Lexa wasted no time in re-discovering every curve of my body. The feel of our naked skin pressed together was as electric as it was the first time we gave into this fire we've always carried for each other. 

I became lost in every kiss upon my lips, every flick of her tongue and every well placed touch that left me calling her name for more and everytime she happily obliged.

Neither of us craved sleep that night. Time was too precious to waste. Even when we both fell breathless and satified upon the furs, we lay entwined, gentle kisses speaking louder than any words could.

Lexa was and had always been my light in this life. She raised me up when the weight of the world pushed me down. She was always my strength, my hope and my home.

After that night we'd finally made peace with each other and what we faced. I was ready to fight for our future knowing it would be done with hearts as strong as steel no longer encased in stone and with the echo of three simple words whispered softly to me from my warrior woman...

"I love you."


	22. War Descends.

The last remnants of night still hung in the sky as Lexa shifted from my sleepy embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. I watched as the flickering candle light illuminated the contours of her body, still mesmerized by the ink upon her back.

"When do you leave?" I asked not wanting to let her go.

She looked back over her shoulder at me 

"Its almost dawn. The War Council will call for our armies within the hour. I'm expected to be there."

I sat up from underneath the furs and moved to wrap my arms around her.

"There's so much I want to ask of you that I know you aren't able to honour," I softly spoke.

Lexa sighed and rested her head against mine as I gently kissed her neck.

"If I could stay I would, if there was a way to see this through without bloodshed I would choose that path. I hear some of the past Commanders in my dreams, they tell me to bring our people to safety, to not be afraid of death if it means life for others and the hope of peace. I have to do everything in my power to save us."

I knew Lexa was burdened by what lay ahead of us, but I also knew the warrior women who would always be compelled to fight for others. As much as I didnt want to see her ride out to meet with Queen Freya's armies, I was so proud of her nature, her determination to see a better future for us all.

"Then let me ride with you, stand by your side as we fight for our people," I urged.

Lexa stood up and began to get dressed. 

"I made a vow not to send you into harms way. It's the least I can offer your mother after Mount Weather," she said.

"This isn't just about my mother is it? Returning to The Mountain was always my choice, Lexa. I've caused enough heartache, I won't let you carry the guilt of my decision," I said as I stood and walked over to her.

Lexa sighed in frustration, "Its no longer in my hands. Skaikru have spoken, your name is on that list, Clarke. Not even The Commander has the right to overrule that."

"So I just stand there and watch you ride into battle, not knowing if it'll be the last time I ever see you?"

My frustration was turning into anger and Lexa could see it in my eyes.

She pulled me closed and brushed a strand of hair from my face, instantly calming me.

"There's no part of me that has any intension of not seeing you again. Let The Queens warriors bring their war to my lands, let Praimfaya descend upon me, none of it carries the strength to tear me away from how I feel about you. We will survive this, Skaigada and we will be together."

She kissed me with such intensity, my entire body felt a rush of heat. I knew Lexa's heart and the determination it carried. As much as it pained me to let her go, I knew she would find her way back to me. After all we'd come to far to simply fade away.

Not long after Lexa left, the war horn bellowed out across The Capital, calling our warriors to prepare for battle. I suited up in my armour and took my weapons to meet with Skaikru and those who were to stay behind as the last line of defence for Polis.

As I walked out into the courtyard I could feel the charge in the atmosphere. Warriors were positioned around The Capital, especially in the area of The Flamekeepers Temple, poised to fight for the future of the human race.

I met with Luna and we moved to position ourselves with Skaikru as an eerie silence filled the centre of Polis. To my right I saw King Roan of Azgeda standing with Echo by his side. He gave me the faintest nod of acknowledgment, knowing that we were all in this together. To my left, Lincoln stood with Indra ready to defend the bunker at all costs. Amongst the crowd of those who were to remain in Polis was another familiar face I wasn't sure I'd ever see again. Niylah caught my eye and smiled.

"You found your way back, Clarke Kom Skaikru."

I wandered over to her and hugged my old friend tightly.

"I told you we'd meet again, Niylah Kom Trikru."

We broke our embrace and contiuned to smile, contented to see each other again even under such dreadful circumstsnces. I was happy she'd been given the chance to survive Praimfaya, the world needed more people like Niylah with both strength and compassion.

"Tell me, did you mend your heart?" She asked.

I nodded back at her, "I did."

"Then you give me hope that nothing is ever truly lost to us."

Her wise words warmed my heart beyond measure.

We all continued to waited in anticipation for Lexa to emerge from The Temple. It was her custom to meditate before battle, to connect her mind with The Flame and seek guidence from the past Commanders. It wasn't long before our wait was over. 

She walked out of the doors flanked by Anya and Gustus and made her way to the centre of the courtyard. Halting in front of the crowds, she paused to look around at her people with pride before addressing us all.

"On this day we honour those who march into battle for the lives of others and those who stay to protect the future for our people. We cant stop Praimfaya from consuming our lands but we can defend them against Queen Freya and her armies. They seek to take our very future from us, our chance to thrive after the world is consumed by fire, I say let them try! Our ancestors survived the first Priamfaya and we will survive the second together as one nation. OGEDA, WONKRU!"  
Polis erupted into a roar as the call of unity echoed across the land.

Lexa climbed onto her horse and halted her steed in front of me.

"May we meet again, Skaigada."

"May we meet again, Heda," I replied with sorrow and with pride.

She returned a smile before urging her horse towards the gates of Polis, an army of warriors at her back ready to fight for our future.

I watched as they all disappeared into the distance before the gates were closed. After Lexa and her army had left The Capital, each clan made sure their people were positioned in key areas around the city should The Queen make it through The Commanders forces. Others were tasked with readying everything we needed for the next five years underground.

Luna and I were stationed with Raven to help her co-ordinate the technology she anticipated she'd require once inside the bunker. As with so many of us, I had my concerns about the lasting effects of Praimfaya.

"Will five years be enough time?" I asked her.

"According to my calculations it should be four and a half, the extra six months acts as a failsafe. Better to be over causious, we're not all lucky enough to be able to process radiation like you Nightbloods," Raven replied with a grin.

The mention of our blood took my mind straight to Lexa. Two hours had passed and still no word from our Commander. Luna saw the tension that had taken over me.

"She'll be ok, Clarke. Lexa is a warrior, she has has every intension of returning from this war."

I nodded, "I hope you're right."

Luna smiled back at me, "You both look as though those hearts have been mended, have faith in how she feels about you. Lexa fights for us all but deep down she fights for you."

Raven was quick to cut in with that famous Reyes sass.

"Are you always this romantic, Floukru?" She sarcastically asked.

Luna contiuned to smile, "You have no idea, Skaikru."

The lighthearted, almost flirtatious, moment was a welcome respite from the dread we faced, but as we smiled amongst ourselves that moment of calm was soon shattered by a disturbance from outside of the city walls.

A thunderous sound boomed in the distance, not from the skies but from the ground. Smoke bellowed into the air as the sound of more explosions rumbled out across the land. We had guns but no hydrazine left for bombs, these were not our weapons of destruction.

As shock filled the hearts and minds of those in The Capital, a stark realisation washed over us all. Unknowingly, Lexa and her forces had marched into a battle out gunned by Queen Freya and the hell fire she brought to this war.


	23. The Shadow Of Defeat.

The explosions kept on ringing out and with every thunderous crash the dark prospect loomed that Lexa and her warriors were now at the mercy of The Queens weapons.

Enough was enough.

I marched to where I'd rested my weapons, grabbed my sword and my bow and arrows. Swiftly my mother approched aware of my intensions

"Clarke What are you doing?" She demanded.

I turned to her as I wrapped my cloak around my body and sharply gave my reply.

"What does it look like?

"Our orders are to remain in Polis!" She sternly spoke.

"Then consider my name off Skaikru's list," I argued back just as a voice spoke up behind me.

"Mine too!"

I turned to see Octavia standing there, sword in hand ready to fight.

"What, Griffin you didn't think I'd let you ride out there by yourself did you?" She smirked.

I smiled back at her just as we were joined by Lincoln, Echo and King Roan.

"Azgeda will not back away from this either," The King spoke with pride.

As Luna moved to stand by my side I watched as one by one at least ten warriors from each clan joined us.  
I was surprised when Emori and members of the Ghost Nation moved to unite themselves with this small army that had now formed. She looked at me, still with anger in her eyes over the murder of her brother.

"You are not forgiven for Otans death, Wanheda but I will ride with you. Thelonious is fighting out there with my people I won't leave them to die."

I nodded in a appreciation and understanding.

Turning back to my mother I looked at her and calmed my anger at her need to control my actions. I knew her behaviour towards me came from a place of love and care as well as the pain of the past. She has my father to war and had though I had died in The Mountain. She deserved my empathy.

"You're driven to try and protect me from the darkness in this life. I understand why you feel the way you feel and I love you for it, but would you rather see me cowering in a corner or fighting to save our people?"

She hugged me tightly.

"How did you ever get to be so brave?"

"I am my mother and my father's daughter," I replied with honour.

"Keep your eyes sharp out there and your aim true," she offered me in support.

I smiled back at her before turning to the band of warriors that now stood with me. I looked at them so proud to be a part of this union.

We climbed upon our horses and made our way towards the gates, yet the way was blocked. Lexa's Sentries refused to allow us to leave. Just as the situation was about to get heated, the thud of hooves sounded out from behind us.

"OPEN THE GATES!"

I turned to see Indra and Bellamy approaching with more warriors of Trikru and Skaikru. The Sentries obeyed Indras command immediately.

"Good to see you big brother," Octavia spoke with a grin.

He smiled back, "What are we waiting for?"

Indra raised her sword and called out, "KOM WAR!"

Our warriors yelled out her words to the heavens, ready to fight until their last breath.

Amidst the roars and energy of these powerful warriors, I paued for a moment taking a tin of black ink from my pocket and almost ritualistically streaking a line of it down my left eye.

By doing so I had invited Wanheda to one again walk by my side. It was a bold and frightening gesture I gave to myself, considering how much I'd strived to leave her and a life of violence behind me. Maybe deep down she would always be a part of my nature, I'd seen too much, done to much for her to simply fade away. 

We were at war and war made us all confront the darker side of who we are. So, instead of continuing to fear her, instead of hiding from her name, I would allow her to do the deeds my passive side struggled with. It was time to embrace the power of Wanheda on my own terms

And so I followed these brave men and women out of Polis to meet with our Commander. The call of battle could not be quelled and neither could the fury of Wanheda. Our horses hooves pounded upon the ground as we galloped as fast a possible in the direction of the explosions. 

Adrenaline coursed through my body, allowing me to not give in to the the horrific thoughts that threatened to plague my mind of what we would find on that battlefield. Yet, the closer we got to the battle, the louder the screams became. Gunshots rang out and the sound swords clashing could be heard in the distance. It filled us all with dread, but it was nothing compared to the massacre we witnessed as we rode into veiw of the conflict.

The bodies of our warriors lay scattered across the ground. Men and woman torn to bits by the grenades Freya's army were using to hold Lexa's forces at bay.  
The Queen was surrounded by her generals as she fought sword in hand against my people.  
Such heavy protection meant that she carried the key with her, but not a soul could get close enough to strike her down.

I scanned the war zone, desperately seeking out Lexa. 

As my vision moved across the sea of bodies, I saw her fighting side by side with Anya and a small band of our warrior's against Freya forces. They were outnumbered and struggling to hold back the onslaught.

Within seconds we galloped into the frey, suprising our enemies with our attack. One arrow at a time I shot down the Nordic Invaders as I cut through the wall of warriors on my horse.

Grenades were still exploding around us as I moved to intercept Lexa and Anya's attackers. I watched in horror as a band of Freya's warriors surged forward in an attempt to cut off Lexa from her people in order end her life. Dropping my bow and drawing my sword, I sliced it through her attackers, using my horse to block those that still stood. Octavia and Bellamy made light work of the rest.

Lexa looked up at me, surprised by my presence. Blood covered her face, she was injured but thankfully alive.

"Did you really think I'd let you fight this war without me, Heda?" I followed with a grin.

Even through the pain and exhaustion she was feeling she smiled back at me,

"Its good to see you, Skaigada."

I dropped from my horse to stand next to her, our swords ready to continue with the fight. We held back Freya's army for as long as possible, but The Commanders warriors were falling at an alarming rate along with any hope of our victory. 

Try as we might none of us could get close to Queen Freya. She was fighting tactically using the grenades to decimate our numbers, then moving in to strike down any survivors who were left disoriented by the explosions.

Luna, Bellamy and Octavia were holding their own against our enemies, whist Lincoln and Indra had joined their Commander to fight by her side.   
Roan and Echo fought with the ferocity of Azgeda in support of Jaha, Emori and the people of The Ghost Nation. Here on the battlefield there was no division of Clans, we were Wonkru fighting for our people.  
Yet, no matter how hard we pushed against Freya's forces, they pushed back ever harder. We were now in the centre of a loosing battle with a narrow window of opportunity to get out alive.

Exhausted from fighting and feeling the effects of her injuries, Lexa dropped to one knee after cutting down four warriors twice her size. I pulled her to her feet remembering the words she said to me the day we faced Queen Nia

"On your feet, Heda. If we die today it won't be on our knees."

She looked at me and then at the dead surrounding us. 

"I fear this battle is lost to us."

It pained her to say it, but she was right. Without their bombs we stood a chance, but Freya's armies had massacred our people. Continuing on would mean death for us all and no way of warning Polis of what they were about to face.

"Then we fall back, fight them from the city walls," I offered.

Lexa nodded and motioned to Gustus to sound the retreat.

As we climbed onto our horses, both Anya and Gustus held back with about twenty warriors.

"I called for a retreat!" Lexa ordered of them.

Anya smiled back at her.

"This is the first and last time I disobey my Commander. Without a group of us to hold Freya's forces at bay none of us will make it back to The Capital. Ride to Polis, save our people. We'll hold them back for as long as possible. Oso gonplei ste odon, Heda."

Lexa knew Anya, Gustus and the others had no intention of surviving, but she knew in her heart Anya was right. It was a necessary sacrifice even though it tore her a part.

Lexa held out her arm to Anya, who firmly clasped it with her own as Gustus looked on. This was a heart wrenching goodbye for the three of them.

"I'll never forget you, either of you."

Lexa struggled to keep her composure as she spoke.

"Ste yuj, Heda! It's been an honour." Gustus proudly said

Lexa nodded, unable to speak for fear of her sorrow overwhelming her. She broke away from Anya's grasp and watched as the two of them led their warriors towards the fray.

We honoured the sacrifice they made by riding as hard as possible back to Polis to ready our people for combat. Soon The Queen and her forces would descend upon us once more to finish what they started.

I looked at Lexa as the black blood fell from her brow and my soul cried for her. She uttered no words, lost in a moment of sorrow as she carried the shadow of defeat upon her shoulders.


	24. Strength.

We rode through the gates of Polis to give a grave warning to those who'd stayed behind. Lexa remained seated upon her horse as she looked around at the faces of her people. We could see the concern resting in their eyes before any words were even uttered.

"People of Polis, we are now the last line of defence against the invading armies. The Queen and her warriors will descend upon this city with the hour. They will not rest, they will not show mercy and neither will we. Polis is your Capital, the legacy of your ancestors, it is the very heart of our history and whilst it still stands we will fight for what is ours!"  
Lexa called out as her people yelled out ready to fight for their home.

As our warriors moved to prepare for combat, I rode with Lexa to the doors of The Temple. I worried about her injuries but she insisted there were minor and there was no need for concern. She climbed from her horse and invited me to join her inside this sacred space.

The flaming torches illuminated our way down the stairs to the main room. We entered the main room and Lexa asked members of The Order to give us some privacy. After they left, she walked over to the bunker hatch and looked over at it.

"One simple key stands between us and this," she spoke in frustration.

"A key protected by an army, Lexa. There was no way of knowing Freya had such firepower," I tried to reassure her.

"A Commander should always know to expect the unexpected in battle," her voice was full regret.

I took her hand in mine.

"Not even the past Commanders could have seen this eventuality. You did what any leader would have done, you stood strong for your people. Now we defend our city. Our fight is not over, Heda."

Lexa offered me the faintest of smiles as she took a moment to look up at the banner upon the wall that held the scared symbol of Becca Pramheda.

"Seek higher things," Lexa said with a sigh before continuing.

"We can't loose eveything Becca Pramheda fought to save. I won't allow her legacy to fade away."

Standing by the side of my warrior woman, her words echoing in my head, I found my mind thinking of the past and then it dawned on me, Lexa was right. All of this was about our legacy, two worlds colliding, creation and destruction. In that moment I knew we still had a chance to save our people.

I had a plan, not necessarily guaranteed to work but it gave us an opportunity to acquire the key and buy us some time.

As I regaled Lexa with the details she immediately refused to sanction it. With some heavy persuasion I managed to convince her my plan had a greater chance of success than waiting for the Queen to massacre the rest of us. Reluctantly she agreed and helped me to formulate the finer points of what we needed to do. 

Before we presented it to The Clans, we needed one person to confirm it would be a viable option, we needed to speak with Raven.

As we left The Temple, the people of Polis were preparing for Queen Freya's attack. It had also become clear that more were beginning to fall ill as the radiation levels in the air increased. We were running out of time.

Raven stood by The Great Tower arming herself with as many weapons as possible.

"Raven! We need to talk." I called out.

She looked at me and frowned, "If this is a, 'stand back from the fight speech', then you're wasting your time. My leg may have it's limitations but I've got two perfectly good hands that can wield a sword and pull a trigger," she retorted.

I smiled back at her, always proud of her strength and resilience.

"I wouldn't insult you with such a request. I need to ask you if something incredibly important is possible," I crypticly spoke.

The details were relayed to her and she listened intently. Her response was as expected.

"You're absolutely out of your damn mind, Griffin! Without knowing more details it's difficult to ascertain if it'll be successful. In theory it should work but if you do this there's no coming back from it, what's done is done," Raven warned.

I looked at my, Heda and saw the dilemma she now faced. She knew we were low on options. If Freya didn't kill us, the radiation would and the death wave of fire would burn our bodies to ash. There would be nothing left of our people, no trace of all we had achieved to survive our past.

Lexa breathed deeply and spoke, "Make the preparations you need to. I'll inform the War Chiefs of our change of tactics. They will take some convincing, but ultimately they will obey their Commander. We get one chance at this, if we fail all of us will be lost in this fight for survival."

The necessary arrangements were made, but not without objections from Lexa's War Chiefs and The Clans including Skaikru. It was made clear that our options of winning this war and acquiring the key were now limited after our defeat on that battlefield. Lexa's reasoning was simple, we loose, we die, every last one of us. It was enough to sway the mindsets of her people.

Everyone had their place in this plan for it to work. None more so than Lexa and myself. We took a moment of solitude inside of Polis Tower to say what needed to be said to each other before all hell broke loose.

"You look nervous, Skaigada?" Lexa noticed.

"A little, maybe," I smiled back at her.

She brought her hand to my cheek and kissed me gently to calm my mind.

I fell into the moment, wrapping my arms around her waist, not wanting her lips to break away from mine. When they finally did I only craved them more.

"Better?" She asked with a grin.

I felt my face flush.

"That's one way to take my mind off the inevitable."

"We stand together in this, Clarke. 'Strength lies within the head and the heart', I sometimes hear this in my dreams. Even through the dark days of thinking I'd lost you to The Mountain, the faint sound of those words resonated in my mind like a mantra from the past," Lexa said.

"The Commanders?" I queried with intregued.

Lexa smiled, "A rare gift from Becca Pramheda. No matter what happens I'll be by your side, Skaigada."

Her words brought a tear to my eye. My Trikru Warrior, my Heda and most importantly my Lexa. I kissed her slowly, taking my time to let her know I was and would always be her's.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she softly uttered back.

We faced each other lost for a moment in each other's eyes. The blue of the sky and the green of the earth, together again, no longer willing to fight and die for each other but willing to fight and live.


	25. Risk.

We strode out into the courtyard of Polis, heads held high as the war horn sounded out. Freya and her warriors were here.

Lexa immediately called out to her people,.

"You all know what is expected of you. Everyone take their positions, one way or another this ends today!" 

They obeyed their Commander and waited in silence for the conflict to descend upon their Capital. Lexa and I positioned ourselves with the archers on the city walls and looked out into the distance. The Queen and her army marched ever closer to their goal. Polis held as much salvation for them as it did for us. Neither side wishing to give up hope for the survival of their people.

Four riders approached our gates. Three were Freya's Generals and another was led on horseback, hands bound, covered in her own blood. Anya had been captured and tortured by The Queen, but was still alive. The riders came to a halt and Freya's General called up to Lexa.

"The Queen calls for your surrender! Give up your city or she will take it from you," he bellowed.

I could see the anger in Lexa's eyes and also the hurt at the choice she much make as leader. They had already said their farewells to one another on that battlefield which was difficult enough. Now Lexa was faced with watching her mentor, a woman she viewed as family, become yet another loss in her life to protect her people. These deeds would forever be the burden of The Commanders, Lexa knew this, Anya knew this.  
Sacrifice would always be a part of leadership but some sacrifices could burn through to your very soul.

Anya looked up at Lexa, pride in her Commander blazed across her face and she simply nodded. She was silently telling Lexa to lead, to stand her ground, she was telling her to let her go.

As Lexa stood looking at Anya, her heart breaking from the decision she now had to make, I saw a tear roll from her eye down the black warpaint upon her cheek. Her expression remained stoic, never giving into the heartache she was now feeling. She inhaled deeply and for the last time Lexa heeded the guidance of her mentor with honour and with strength. 

"Tell your Queen to turn her warriors around before we kill every last one of them. Accept your fate General, Ragnarök awaits you," Lexa growled back at him.

"So be it!" He grinned as he took his dagger and sliced it across Anya's throat.

Her body fell to the floor, blood now covering the ground where she lay dead outside the gates of her beloved Capital. To at insult to injury, Freya's General pulled the severed head of Gustus from the saddle of his horse and threw it next to Anya's body.

They turned and rode away, leaving Lexa crushed and full of fury at the disrespectful deaths of her mentors. She ordered for their remains to be brought into Polis and treated with the respect of fallen Trikru Warrior's.  
I looked at her, understanding the pain she was feeling, 

"Lexa, I'm so sorry."

She took every ounce of energy she had to swallow her pain. None of us had the luxury of time to mourn our losses. This was the brutally of war when our very existence was at stake.

Her face hardened, knowing she needed to focus on what lay ahead.

"Don't be. They died for their people and I intend to honour their lives and their sacrifice. ARCHERS TAKE AIM!" She called out.

As Freya's forces moved into range, Lexa paused for a moment. Her next order was about to set something into motion we couldnt turn back from.

"FIRE!" She shouted, as desth rained down death upon our enemies. 

Freya's warriors fell as our arrows hit their targets, but it didn't stop the rest of them storming towards our city walls.

The wood, stone and metal of our city walls always stood strong against conventional attacks. The Queen, however had no intension of fighting fair, but then again neither did we.

Her warriors threw their grenades against the walls of Polis and with every explosion sections of our perimeter wall crumbled away into rubble. It was a relentless attack that never stopped until The Nordic army gained the access they needed.

"They're almost through, Commander." Indra reported.

"Good. Let them continue. Once they're inside the city don't make it easy for them, The Queen mustn't become suspicious of our intensions. If we can't get to her on the battlefield, then let's allow her to come to us." Lexa ordered.

Indra nodded and positioned her warriors accordingly.  
Lexa looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"Now we save our people."

Both of us moved to from the wall to face the onslaught at ground level. Before we knew it, Freya's forces had completely broken through the barrier of masonry and launched a full scale attack inside of our Capital.

We fought hard against our foes, the sound of steel clashing on steel as gunshots echoed throughout the city. Lexa gave them enough leverage in combat to think they had the upper hand, all the time positioning them where she wanted them.

It wasn't long before Queen Freya came into view, once again surrounded by her Generals. We'd defended ourselves for long enough, sustained enough minor, yet convincing injuries to hide behind, Lexa ordered for The Clans to surrender.

Our weapons were thrown to the ground as we raised our arms in submission and defeat. The Queens warriors rounded us up and forced us to our knees as Freya looked around at the place she'd travelled so far to reach.

She basked in her victory thinking she'd now laid claim to salvation for her people. The Queen stood over Lexa, looking down at the Warrior Commander she had defeated and sneered her.

"You will die knowing you failed your people, Commander. The Gods have chosen. Fremtiden har ingen plass for de svake! The future has no place for the weak!"

We kneeled in silence as Queen Freya's people were ordered to search the grounds of Polis to seek out the bunker of The Second Dawn. The radiation had begun to affect them also, many of Freya's people now looking sick from the poisonous atmosphere that surrounded us all.

Freya was beginning to loose her patients with Lexa's silent refusal to co-operate. She ordered her General to strike her several times to get her to give up the location of the bunker. She took every hit, never once giving Freya the satisfaction of seeing her break.

The Queen looked down at her in anger and frustration.

"If you contiune this down this futile path, Commander then I'll have no choice but to start killing off your people one by one. You're all already dead, whether you die quickly or slowly, that's your choice. I will find that bunker with or without you."

Lexa glared up at the Queen with hatred in her eyes.

"Then I choose a slow death, Nordic Queen!"

"Have it your way," Freya uttered in disapproval.

She ordered her General to continued with his attack on Lexa. It was brutal and unrelenting. I felt nauseous and angry.

"STOP!" I yelled out in anguish.

Lexa swiftly caught her breath to respond.

"Clarke, let it be. My fight is over," she gasped.

Our interaction sparked some curiosity with The Queen as did the colour of Lexa's blood that once again flowed from the cuts upon her face. She ordered her General to stop.

"Black blood? How intriguing. You truly are quite unique Commander Lexa as is this connection I'm sensing between the two of you. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Bring her over here."

Her General dragged me over to face his Queen and pushed me to the ground between her and Lexa.

"I see that you care for each other. Love and leadership is a volatile combination, Commander. It makes you weak, let's your enemies know exactly how to destroy you. Sometimes a broken heart is worse than broken bones or even death itself. Now tell me, where is the bunker of The Second Dawn?" Freya demanded.

She began to remove the second Flame from the locket around her neck. This was it, this was I'd expected her to do. Creatures of habit rarely deviate from their behaviour and leaders who use weapons of fear to get what they want always give in to their desperation. 

I looked at Lexa and offered her the faintest of nods. She stared up at Freya with the determination of a true leader, "Death is not the end."

The Queen looked on in frustration and sighed. She held up the second Flame to show Lexa before forcing me to bow my head as she activated it.

"Ascende superius!" She whispered.

After that only searing pain, fire and darkeness found me.


	26. The Beacon & The Flame.

For a moment I thought I was dead, lost in space and time. As the pain and burning sensation left my body and mind, a spark of light appeared, illuminating the dark void I seemed to be caught in.

As it grew brighter and brighter, I could hear a digitised voice, distant at first, then louder as it spoke.

"Welcome Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. Choose your construct."

I looked around to find the source of the voice but couldn't pin point it's location.

"How do you know who I am?"

The voice answered, "Your mind gave me the information. Please, choose your construct."

"I don't understand," I called out, confused by what was happening.

"This is an introduction program to the artificial intelligence module know as The Beacon Of Light. It is the second of its kind, the first is known as The Flame Of Humanity. Your construct is defined as a digital environment in which you would wish to welcome those that come after you," it continued.

Before I knew it I had already subconsciously chosen. From out of nowhere I found myself standing in a beautiful glade in the woods. Sunlight gleamed through the trees as a warm summer breeze filled my senses with the sent of pine. It felt so real.

"Construct complete. Thank you." the voice spoke and then disappeared.

"I understand if it all seems confusing, Clarke," a female voice spoke from behind.

I turned to find a holographic image of woman standing before me.

"Who are you? I asked.

"You can call me Becca. I engineered the technology that created both The Flame and The Beacon. You are the first of your kind to bond with this module. When you pass from this life your consciousness will remain within this A.I to guide others to create a better world for humanity," she softly spoke.

"You're Becca Pramheda? The first Commander."

She smiled at me, "Here, I am merely a part of the introduction program of The Beacon. Two were designed so that two can guide, The Guardian of The Flame and The Light Bearer. Each will bring a balance to the other. Stand with the one who holds The Flame, they will need you as much as you need them in times of darkness. What you do in this life will echo in here for as long as The Beacon survives. Make your decisions wisely, stay true to your heart and remember death is not the end."

In an instant the hologram of The First Commander faded as the A.I completed its upload to my mind.  
The peace I felt in this digital space was so serene, but was soon broken by the sounds of anguish. In the distance I could hear screams, the sound of war consuming my people.

The noise of the world filtered back to me as my mind left the construct of The Beacon A.I. I could feel the cold ground beneath my body as I returned to reality, unsure how long I'd been unconscious for.

Never stirring, I remained in silence, face down upon the gravel, my eyes still closed and I bided my time. I listened for the right moment to show The Queen what a terrible mistake she'd made.

"Death is the end, Commander. See before you, the woman you seem to care so much for lies dead at my feet. Her last moments in this life filled with agony all because of your pride."

I could hear Freya's voice as she spoke to Lexa, mocking her. She was so distracted by openly disrespecting The Commander that she failed to notice that The Beacon hadn't caused my body to reject it. She'd assumed my death, her ego blinding her from reality.

As I heard more of Freya's people approaching, I listened intently to what was happening. 

"My Queen we've found it! There's some kind of temple guarded by priests, the bunker is situated inside. We found this one and the one from the oil rig preparing tech to take inside of it."

"Get your damn hands of me!" A woman yelled.

I recognised Ravens voice instantly.

"Good. Keep them alive we need workers with such experience once it's opened. Send the signal to the others," Freya ordered.

Yes, my Queen," her warrior obeyed.

"I'm afraid this is it for you and your people, Commander. Your time upon this world is finished," she said to Lexa.

As The Queen spoke I felt her kneel beside me, her hand beginning to search for the A.I she'd used to try and end my life. She continued with her words unaware I was still alive.

"Maybe you will find your love in Valhalla after you're gone or maybe not. The halls of my afterlife are reserved for warriors, not those who kneel in submission like you and the one you call Clarke."

She continued with her mocking tone. I knew Lexa had suffered the insolence of this Nordic Queen for long enough. I was time.

"Wanheda!" Lexa simply replied.

Confused by our language The Queen questioned Lexa's response.

"Wanheda? What does this word mean?"

I opened my eyes and swiftly turned my body over to look up at The Queen, grabbing her tightly by the throat with one hand.

"It means The Commander Of Death!" I growled.

Using my other hand, I pulled out a hidden dagger strapped to my body before thrusting it deeply into Freya's stomach. Her eyes widened in shock at what had become her fate.

"NOW!" Lexa called out to her people who all revealed hidden blades and quickly used them to kill The Nordic Warriors standing over them. Indra sounded her war horn to call for the rest of our people who'd been hiding in the tunnels under the city to attack the rest of Freya's people.

Our enemies had allowed their guard to fall, unprepared for the wrath they now faced. We'd led them into the very arms of death, fooled them into thinking victory was their, but as a signal flare shot into the sky from Freya's General we now wondered what havoc was yet to befall us.

Chaos once again consumed Polis as The Clans fought off Freya's remaining warriors. I looked up as the signal flare illuminated the sky and I turned my attention back to The Queen, holding my dagger firmly embedded in her body.

"What did you do?" I yelled in anger.

She grinned back, blood falling from her lips as she knelt before me.

"Fifty warriors, assassins that move in the shadows now descend with only one purpose... to fight and die for their Queen."

I looked over at Lexa, alarmed at the prospect of more of Freya's warriors approaching the city.

"We need to get everyone inside that bunker before they get here."

Lexa nodded, "Search her for the key."

I pulled the blade from Freya's body and reached my hand inside her armour. Both the Second Dawn journal and the key were securely situated upon her. I took what we needed and passed the items to Raven and Luna.

"Get to work on this, we need that bunker open."

Raven stood up to leave just as Luna approached to the dying Queen

"The children from the oil rig. Where are they?" She demanded.

"Near by with the rest of the children we took from your defeated Clan. Not that it matters now. Those that approach will kill everyone in their path and when they see what you've done to their Queen, your children will die too." she answered.

Luna looked heartbroken.

"That's not gonna happen," I said as I watched the blood spill from her body.

"Maybe you will survive my assassins, but not even the The Commander Of Death can stop Ragnarök," she spoke with a grin.

I watched as Lexa calmly picked up her sword and approached The Queen who now struggled to remain upright.

"The Clans of Becca Pramheda will see a future long after your Second Dawn fades to ash. Remember that when you stand in defeat at the gates of your afterlife. Yu gonplei ste odon, Queen Freya Kom Nordica!"  
And with that she brought her blade down upon Freya's neck.

The Queen was dead.


	27. Nordic Assassins.

Freya had been tactical in holding back these assassins, but Lexa intended to deliver the same fate to them as she had to The Queen.

She promptly gave her orders to those around her as the conflict raged on in The Capital. 

"Thelonious, you and your people stand with Gaia and The Order of The Flame at The Temple. No one enters until Raven has opened the bunker. Bellamy, Octavia work with King Roan to hold the city, when the time is right get everyone from those lists into that bunker. Those from the lists who've fallen in battle fill their places, yet be mindful to save room for the possibility those children are still alive out there. Indra, Lincoln gather what warriors we can spare we ride to intercept these assassins."

I looked at Lexa, "And my orders, Heda?"

She grinned, "By my side, Skaigada. We fight together."

I smiled back, before gathering my weapons. Turning to Luna I could see the anguish in her eyes over the safety of the children. I hugged her before she left with Raven.

"We'll get Astrid and the other children back I promise."

She nodded, trusting in my resolve as her eyes gave me a knowing look.

"Something's different. What did you see when you took Freya's Flame?" She asked.

"Hope for the future," I smiled.

Climbing onto my horse I took a look at all of the brave souls that stood strong protecting their legacy. I faced Lexa and asked her how she knew The Beacon A.I hadn't ended my life.

"The moment it bonded with your mind I knew. Somehow I just knew," She responded.

Lexa and I shared a connection of the heart and now of the mind. I knew my consciousness remained separate from Lexa's within The Beacon but the two A.I's had now been triggered to an awareness of the life signs of both of their hosts. As I began to recognise this connection it felt strange at first, then a sense of comfort settled knowing a part of Lexa would always be with me.

"One last fight for our future, Skaigada," Lexa proclaimed.

I held my head high, "Lead on, Commander."

We both rode out of Polis with determination to see an end to the rest of Freya's forces. Salvation was close at hand, we'd come to far to loose it all now.

There wasn't a single force that could have held us back that day. The Clans had endured so much loss over the years, fought so hard to make a life in the shadow of the apocalypse, we owed it to our ancestors to save as many of our people as possible.

Upon reaching our destination, an eerie silence filled the air as we dismounted our horses. I clasped tightly at my sword, unsure if we would be met with a surprise attack.

"Eyes sharp! Freya's assassins may already be here. Indra set up a perimeter. Lincoln find those children, I want them out of here before any further threat comes our way!" Lexa ordered as her Generals set to work.

"If these assassins are loyal only to The Queen, what happens when they find out she's dead?" I asked Lexa as we searched the grounds.

"I don't believe they ever held any intension of surviving the war or Praimfaya. They're suicide warriors, the Queen probably held them back to finish off The Clans and guard the bunker whilst the rest of her people entered their new sanctuary. If I know anything about this kind of warrior then once they find out their Queen is dead they'll seek revenge before killing the rest of those involved," Lexa warned.

The prospect of facing a foe who cared not whether they lived or died felt foreboding. As we continued to walk around the encampment, Lincoln called out from one of the empty tents.

"Commander! Over here!"

We rushed towards him and followed the Trikru General into the tent.

In the middle of it were the children from Luna's oil rig and many that had been taken from the clan of Floukru. All bound and gagged but thankfully alive. There was a great comfort in knowing that not all of Floukru had been wiped out, that at least some of the children had survived.

I began to release their bindings, from their wrists. As I pulled the gag from Astrid's mouth she frantically spoke out.

"Clarke, the rest of Freya's warriors are already here!"

Alarmed by her warning, I turned to see the same flash of panic in Lexa's eyes. No sooner had the revelation set in, we heard screams and battle cries emanating from outside.

"Lincoln, take the children, use what warriors we can spare and head back to Polis. Re-enter the city only when our forces deem it safe. Find Luna and get these children into that bunker. The rest of us will hold them back from The Capital," Lexa ordered.

We grabbed our swords and stormed out of the tent. All around us Freya's assassins swarmed the encampment. They fought with utter brutality and total precision. Lexa scanned the conflict and readied herself as a wall of assassins rushed towards us.

"Let them come for their Queen killers," She announced, spilling their red blood upon the ground beneath our feet.


	28. Ragnarök.

The sky began to rumble as a storm threatened to break on the horizon. The heavy atmosphere reflected the brutality of our battle.

Freya's assasins were like nothing we'd ever seen before from the Nordic forces. They were masters of their weapons, skillful with every slice of their blades, every aim of their arrows and the point of their spears.  
Like The Clans they seemed to prefer to shun the use of firearms, favouring a more visceral approach to warfare.

Yet, with every skilled attack, they brought a dark level of savagery to their combat. As we fought against them we could see how they revelled in the bloodlust, delivering one torturous death after another to our warriors.

Our relief of Lincolns escape with the children from the oil rig was short lived as we watched a band of The Queens assassins charge after them on horseback.

"Indra! Take half of your warriors, ride after them!" Lexa called to her General.

"And you, Heda? What will become of you when we leave you outnumbered?" Indra questioned with concern.

"I intend on driving them as far away from Polis as possible until those clouds eventually break?" Lexa pointed to the sky with a grin on her face.

"Acid Rain!" Indra exclaimed.

Her Commander nodded, "Now ride. You don't have much time."

They grasped each other's arm in respect as Indra spoke, "Polis awaits your return, Commander."

"Ste yuj, Indra Kom Trikru," Lexa replied as she watched the women she'd known and respected since childhood leave her behind.

"We're not all going back are we?" I asked my Heda.

Lexa looked solemnly at me.

"No. When that rain falls it will devastate our enemies but also those that ride with us. Sacrifice in war is always hardest thing to ask of our people."

I glanced around as our warriors fought with all of their heart and soul. Lexa called for those who could make it to their horses to prepare to ride. As we battled through our enemies to find our steeds, Lexa climbed upon her horse and pulled out a gruesome reminder from a sack of where war had led us.

She held high the severed head of The Queen and shouted out to Freya's loyal warriors,

"THE QUEEN IS DEAD! IF YOU WANT WHAT'S LEFT OF HER CORPSE COME AND GET IT!"

We swiftly turned our horse's around and galloped away in the opposite direction of Polis, hoping death would rain from the sky before they caught up.  
Lexa's plan worked. Freya's loyalists immediately pursued us, their hearts full of fury at the sight of the remains of their dead Queen.

Our horses galloped for miles, all the time the arrows of our enemies were cutting through the air at us.  
We led them through the forests, through valley's and through treacherous terrain in an attempt to get them far away from Polis and into the eye of the storm.  
The more we urged our horses onward, the more quickly fatigue began to set in until they could no longer carry us any further.

We dismounted high up on a rocky outcrop and prepared to fight. Adrenaline and duty was the only thing driving our exhausted bodies on. Freya's assassins halted in front of us and drew their weapons. Lexa once again took their Queens severed head in her grasp, only this time she threw it down at their feet.

"Here, take your dead Queen and fight for her lost cause!" She growled.

One of Freya's warriors stepped forward.

"Our Queen stands in Valhalla urging us to kill you slowly. We have no fear of death, even as it now comes for us all," the warrior snarled.

He pointed his sword towards the horizon and grinned at what glimmered in the distance. We were so focused on the storm in the skies we failed to notice a fire rolling ever closer to our lands.

I could see that both our enemies and our own warriors had begun to look incredibly ill, the radiation levels almost reaching critical levels even for those who'd been born into a radioactive world. Nightblood spared Lexa and I from most of the effects of our toxic atmosphere, but no Natblida could survive that wave of fire once it descended.

"Choose your death. Radiation, fire or blade," offered Freya's warrior.

Lexa drew her sword, "We choose survival."

They clashed their swords together as we all stepped up to fight.

The heavens rumbled with their own fury, lightening blazed and the rain fell, a bitter sweet saviour, but the end for us all was fast approaching. Praimfaya, Ragnarök was here.

No matter how hard the acid rain fell, Freya's assasins fought like the Berserker Warriors of old. It was as though they were in a trance-like state, consumed by the heat of battle, knowing they had nothing left to loose.

We took hit after hit, our warriors falling either to the sword or to the effects of the toxic rain. Those that fought under the cover of the trees stood their ground for as long as they could, but their red blood couldn't endure the hell that rained from the sky as our black blood did.

Lexa's warriors urged their Commander to seek shelter, to survive and warn Polis of the imminent arrival of the death wave. It had reached our lands sooner than expected, an untamed force destroying all that it touched.

As Lexa continued fight, I took her by the arm, imploring her to heed the words of her people, to honour this final act of loyalty they'd pledged to their Heda. She froze for a moment as she watched her brave warriors fight to the death to protect their Commander. I could see the anguish she felt for them, before she finally turned around and followed me away from the fight.

Our horses galloped as far as they could before the effects of the acid rain consumed them. We were a long way from Polis with only some nearby caves for shelter. The prolonged exposure to toxic rain had started to take its effect on us also. There was no way we could travel whilst it still fell.

Using a pool of clean water inside the caves, we washed our skin and assessed our alarming situation.

"Polis will have no idea the death wave is already here," Lexa said in frustration.

"There was no way of knowing it would reach our lands this soon. Raven's assessment was always an estimation of the timescale we had," I replied.

Lexa stared out of the entrance to the caves and looked into the distance. Frustration rested upnher brow.

"After everything we've fought for I can't just hope our people have made it into that bunker. When this storm passes, if it passes, we'll be out of time to make it back home."

I moved to stand by her side.

"Then we find another way."

She turned to face me, "How?"

"Arkadia," I offered with hope in my voice.


	29. Blood On The Earth.

I sat and watched as Lexa paced backwards and forwards inside the cave, the frustration of our situation weighing heavy upon her shoulders.

It took an hour for the acid rain to cease. It was precious time we couldn't spare, but as the wind from the storms had died down, we noticed it had slowed the progression of the wave of fire in the far distance. A small mercy given what now lay ahead of us.

From our location, with all of the short cuts I knew of, I'd estimated we were just over half a days hike from Arkadia. Polis would be a least a full day without horses. Given all the factors involved, travelling to Skaikru territory was the only logical option left for us.  
I hoped the members of my Clan that remained behind had managed to finish sealing The Ark against the radiation and that our long range communications were still operational in order to contact Octavia's radio in Polis.

We swiftly moved as fast as we could towards Arkadia. Both of us were already exhausted from combat and the increased levels of radiation that were now proving to be difficult to deal with even for the immunity of our Nightblood. I had begun to come to terms with the notion that these may be our final moment upon this Earth. I knew Lexa was thinking it too, but she remained silent about the prospect of our fate.

After hours of travel I spotted the great arch of Arkadia in the distance, a welcome sight for our weary bodies. As we slowed our approach, I turned to Lexa, aware of how she must be feeling leaving behind her home.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it back to Polis, Lexa," I sympathized.

"Don't be. This was always about the survival of The Clans, of the human race. Whatever happens, I'll happily pass from this life knowing we did everything to save our people," Lexa humbly spoke.

Her humility always warmed my heart, but as we walked through the open gates of Arkadia my heart shattered at the sight of the devastation before my eyes. Blood cover the earth as the bodies of my people lay dead upon the ground. The cause wasn't the acid rain or the radiation, but a massacre at the hands of Queen Freya's assassins.

I dropped to my knees, overwhelmed by the anguish at seeing the slaughtered bodies of people I'd known all if my life. They never stood a chance against Freya's warriors, outnumbered and alone. This was The Queens last painful insult to our people. Even in death her cruelty echoed from the grave.

Lexa dropped to one knee and held me close, shielding my eyes from fixating on the gruesome sight before me. I was overwhelmed by exhaustion and loss of so much life.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke. This is not how you should have returned to your home," Lexa said with empathy.

I caught my breath and looked up at her.

"All they wanted was a chance, even the slimmest of hope to survive with those they loved," I replied.

Lexa helped me to my feet and offered me the words I needed to carry on.

"Then let's honour the same for those who seek that same hope in Polis. We're leaders you and I, born for this, all of this, the pain, the sorrow. We bear it so they don't have to. Your burden is my burden, remember."

She cupped my face with her hand and wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek with her thumb. I recalled those words we would often say to each other during difficult times. We always stood strong for each other when we most needed it, The Trikru Commander and her Skaikru Warrior.

I kissed her gently upon her lips before speaking softly against them, "Until the stars burn out."

She smiled back at me never once taking her eyes away from mine. That intense look she had about her when we were alone, telling me how her heart felt, how much she loved me. The world was about to end, our lives now at the mercy of the fates, but in that moment I'd already found my peace. I knew from the moment I'd met Lexa Kom Trikru she would forever be my home.

I gathered my composure, knowing we had a duty to warn those left in Polis about the imminent arrival of the death wave. We'd looked to into the distance and seen its progression across the land. A change in wind direction meant that it would hit Arkadia within the next couple of hours before reaching The Capital.

As I led Lexa to Arkadia's Operations Room, we looked over the internal structure of The Ark. Most of the work that needed to be done in sealing any gaps had been completed, but as Raven predicted it probably wouldn't have been sufficient enough for those members of Skaikru to survive the radiation. Maybe a quick death at the hands of Freya's warriors was an inadvertent kindness, given the horrific effects of radiation poisoning. Lexa and I were already getting sick from our exposure, we had to move fast to contact Polis. 

It was a relief to find Arkadia's Communications still operational. I quickly set to work contacting Octavia's frequency at The Skaikru Embassy.

"Octavia! Bellamy! Do you copy? This is Arkadia calling Polis, can anyone hear me? Over!"

The radio crackled but no answer came.

I tried repeatedly but only the sound of interference returned. Our last hope was an SOS transmission to any available frequencies still active out there.  
Tension filled the room as seconds turned into minutes without a response. We'd almost given up hope until a familar voice sounded across the airwaves.

"This is Polis, do you read me? Over!"

A sense of relife filled our spirits as we replied,  
"Good to hear your voice, Reyes."


	30. Praimfaya.

"Griffin is that you?" She answered in surprise.

"Still in the land of the living... just about," I light heartedly replied.

"Where are you? Lincoln and Indra made it back but they said the news wasn't good out there," she spoke.

We were relieved they'd made it back with the children but the sense of urgency over the current situation was now so prevelent.

"Our warrior's and Freya's assasins are dead. Lexa and I made it to Arkadia, there's no one here left alive. Raven I need you to listen carefully, we don't have much time. The death wave is already here. It'll hit Skaikru territory within a couple of hours, Polis not long after. Please tell me you have that bunker open?"

"I'm sitting inside the Comms room right now, we've moved everyone inside and what was left of Freya's forces have been defeated. I can't believe Praimfaya is already here! I'm sorry, I over-calculated the time we had left. It was hard to pin point a definitive answer," Ravens voice was full of sorrow.

"Raven, its not your fault. We always knew we were on borrowed time. The main thing is that our people have a chance to survive this. It's what Lexa and I fought for. Tell our people to stay strong," I said with pride.

The closer the wave of fire and radiation got to Arkadia the worse radio contact became.

"Clarke, listen to me. Those that stayed behind had supplies, dried food, water recyclers, an old air scrubber unit they were fixing up in the lower levels of Arkadia. Shelter as deep as you can in there, use the old airlock doors, for protection against the toxic air. Also, your mom left them medication for radiation poisoning, it'll help your bodies to recover if you get sick, maybe even give that Nightblood time to adapt," Raven offered with hope.

The radio crackled, Raven's voice began to break up.

"Raven! Can you hear me? Raven!" I called out.

"I'm here, were all here," she said as a familar voice came over the air waves.

"Clarke." The sound of my mother's voice filled my heart with joy and with sadness.

"Mom, I can hear you. You made it!"

"We're all safe because of you both," she said in gratitude.

"That's all that matters now. There's no time left for us to make it back to Polis. I'm sorry I couldn't see you one last time," I said in sorrow.

"This isn't the end, Clarke. Stay sheltered inside The Ark, use all that you can for the both of you to get through this. I believe in my heart we will meet again. Never forget how much I love you."

Her voice was filled with with confidence not wishing to allow our dark reality to overwhelm her mind.

"I love you too. Keep our people alive in that bunker, ste yuj," I replied.

Lexa and I smiled knowing those we cared about were safe.

I gave the handset to Lexa, knowing that they needed to hear from their Commander.

"People of Polis, honour your Commanders, honour those who fought and died for your future and honour your brothers and sisters from all of The Clans. Remember you are Wonkru. Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun ‘so op en shil 'so klin. Hofli oso na mafta op sampada kom Beka Pramheda na lok op oso fousen geda ona graun. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op. May we meet again."

The response was too distorted to understand. All we were left with was the sound of radiation, the sound of the end.

I felt lost hearing the voices of our people disappear in the crackle of radiation, but we couldn't waste any moments on such sorrow. It was time to make the preparations we needed to in order to ride out the nightmare that was coming for us.

I closed the entrance to The Ark and moved to the lower levels. Climbing down through a circular hatch, sealing it behind us, we accessed the lower levels of The Ark and headed through the large airlock door. From here we locked ourselves away from the upper areas of the structure, in the event they didn't manage to hold up against the force of the death wave.

I hoped Raven was right and the seals on the old airlock door and the hatch beyond it would help to prevent such massive levels of radiation from filtering through.

In our last hours before Praimfaya hit Arkadia we assessed the situation with our supplies. We estimated there was enough food and water stored for six months for the two of us. There was a purification system for the barrels of water for when it turned stagnant, a capacitor that had energy stored and candles for when we needed to ration that power. It was doubtful the solar panels would survive the death wave.

It now became clear my people hadn't planned on making it out of here alive. With the timeframe they had left to prepare, they'd given themselves just enough extra time to spend their last months in the arms of those they loved, to leave this life on their own terms. I only wish they'd had their chance to say their goodbyes properly.

As I switched on the air scrubber system, Lexa informed me that she'd discovered a smaller communications room that had been set up by those who intended to stay here. I hoped it would prove useful if we survived Praimfaya l. Maybe once the radiation interference had begun to subside there was a chance we could contact Polis.

As for the radiation, There was no way of knowing if our bodies would adapt to such extreme levels that were about to cover The Earth. We'd seen how Nightblood offered us a high level of immunity but for how long? We faced such uncertainty, our lives firmly grasped in the hand of fate.

Eveything we could possibly think of had been done to try and survive Praimfaya. As we sat in exhaustion upon the corridor floor, our backs pressed against the wall, we wondered if The Ark would become our sanctuary or our tomb. Unease had found it's way into our hearts and minds as the lights started to flicker all around us. The Ark began to shake and creak under pressure as the death wave coursed over it.

I hoped with all of my might it would stand strong, that it would save us as it saved my people when they were stranded amongst the stars.

Yet, even as The Ark vibrated around us there was still a part of me that felt safe. Lexa pulled me close and shielded me tightly in her arms. She rested her head against mine and told me she loved me. I held onto her, never wanting to let go of my warrior woman. There was so much I wanted to say, so much time I had taken for granted. A feeling of regret surfaced, a yearning for the past as our future seemed so bleak.

"Lexa, if we don't make it..."

She swiftly interrupted me, "Don't say it, don't give up on hope."

I looked up at her, those piercing emerald eyes holding my gaze and said what I felt in my heart.

"I need you to know you saved me. Time and time again, through the darkeness you were always my light, Heda."

She smiled back at me and spoke with determination.

"Our fight is not over, Skaigada. Death has taken enough souls for one day. Mark my words, in five years time when this is over, the two of us will greet our people once again."

Lexa's words sparked a memory from my past as I began to recall Queen Freya's telling of the legend of Ragnarök. She spoke of war, the death of The Gods, a world consumed by water and by fire, but that wasn't the final chapter of the old Norse legend.

I remembered the books I read growing up, myths of the old world and how the tale of the Norse Apocalypse came to a close. A new world will begin, the surviving Gods will once again meet and two humans, Lìf and Lífþrasir will stand upon The Earth looking towards the future.

I smiled to myself. Maybe there was some truth in our legends of old? Maybe instead of Lìf and Lífþrasir two warrior women born out of fire would still stand to see this world once again come back to life.

However our tale ended I knew in that moment I was right where I wanted to be, encapsulate in the arms of the woman I loved with all of my heart, my soul finally complete.


	31. Epilogue.

Fire and radiation had consumed the world. The forests had died and the rivers no longer flowed. 

Radioactive storms raged as toxic rain fell from the blackened skies. The world had become a barren, windswept hell incapable of sustaining life.

Destruction, chaos and death was all that remained as the consequences of the past stripped the very soul from the planet. It seemed that all hope was lost, only a bleak future lay ahead for this once beautiful world. 

Yet, at the very edge of existence, a glimmer of hope still remained. The Earth had found a way to keep its heart beating as it once did a hundred and fifty years ago after the first Praimfaya. A new Eden awaited those who had been fortunate enough to find the sanctuary underground, a means to begin once again.

As they bided their time, waiting for the skies to clear, for the air to become breathable, this valley of hope thrived and adapted to how the world had changed.

Finding it wouldn't be easy. This survivable land remained hidden, the world holding on tightly to it's secret for fear mankind would eventually destroy yet another of mother nature's gifts. There would need to be a balance between humans and nature, to keep chaos from once again finding its way into the hearts of mankind. Only then would The Earth give up its secret.

From the depths of an old space station that had crashed onto these lands fifty years ago, life had also survived through fire and radiation of the apocalypse. The structure had been crushed and distorted under the pressure of Praimfaya but had managed to protect the life that struggled to survive within its lower levels.

From this subterranean sanctuary two warriors, their blood as black as midnight would contiune their fight for survival. They were strong in mind and in body and carried the hope that they would once again be able to walk the lands of their ancestors.

They held with them the guidance of the past, The Flame Of Humanity and The Beacon Of Light. Together they would endeavor to live, to find a way for their people and to search for this last piece of hope even if it brought them to the edge of despair. 

Through the darkness comes the light, from the storm a sense of calm. The future of what was left of the human race held in the hands of Lexa Kom Trikru and Clarke Kom Skaikru, Heda and Wanheda, two survivors of a scorched world.

Their fight is not over.


End file.
